Heavenly Power
by HiddenAssasin
Summary: "To anyone: know that power is a disease. I didn't want it. The cost? My family, friends and love. I thought they would stay by my side, but my power... was different. It transcended gods, Titans and even the elements of the world itself—Primordials. It breached the rules of pantheons and laws of logic. And my mistake? Accepting it. Because power can corrupt even the best of us."
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: Before I begin this story, the first few thousand words will be mixed slightly with cannon, but that is so I could keep some elements of the original story. A lot of it however, is mainly my own words and writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not affiliated, in any way, with Rick Riordan, nor do I own the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' series. This is a work of FanFiction based off of it.**

 **[Start of the chapter]**

' _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _Heavenly power brought from within_

 _Will be mistaken as false sin_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze'_

The prophecy rang through my head while I concentrated on the water and felt the power surge through me, _heavenly power._

Without warning, I advanced towards Hyperion, sprinting across the water from the nearby reservoir, his body on the opposite side coming towards me. _Yeah buddy, two people can play that game._

Once twenty feet away, Hyperion raised his sword readily; but his eyes were the same. The same as in my dream - like Kronos's golden touch, but much brighter like miniature suns.

"The sea god's brat," he mused. "You're the one that trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

"It wasn't hard." I said cheekily in the midst of this. "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks, the ones I _never_ wash."

Hyperion snarled angrily. "You want bright?"

Suddenly, his body ignited in a column of pulsing heat and intense light, temporarily blinding me. I looked away but the effects still lingered.

Instinctively, I raised Riptide to strike against his attack just in time. Our blades clashed, his slamming into mine powerfully. The shock wave from two divine beings clashing sent a ten-foot ring of water washing across the surface of the lake.

Unfortunately, my eyes still burned from his light. I had to turn it off somehow.

In the second I had to spare, I willed the tidal wave leaving us to reverse, causing it to come back talk. Just before impact, I leapt into the air onto a jet stream of water.

"AHHHH!" The Titan yelled, the waves smashing into him while he went under, his light distinguishing.

I landed on the lake's surface when the water rumbled and in a splash of clear liquid, Hyperion was back on the surface. He was in his golden armour which had dimmed and was dripping wet; along with his eyes which no longer blazed, but they still looked murderous.

"You will burn, Jackson!"

Our swords met again in a flurry of sparks, charging up the ozone.

I could sense the battle still raging on around us. On the right flank, Annabeth was leading an assault with her siblings. On the left flank, Grover and his nature spirits were regrouping, entangling the enemies with bushes and weeds.

I was about to make some clever comment, like "No," when the Titan yelled in frustration. A wall of force slammed me through the air - just like the trick Kronos had pulled on the bridge. I sailed backwards about three hundred yards and smashed into the ground. If it hadn't been for my invulnerability, I would've smashed every bone in my body.

 _Are you sure it was_ only _your invulnerability protecting you?_ My mind whispered to me, and it struck me confused for a second before I brushed it aside.

I got to my feet, groaning. "I _really_ hate it when you Titans do that."

Hyperion showed no mercy and closed the gap between us with blinding speed.

I wasn't about to let him hit me so I gathered my mind onto the water, drawing strength from it.

Hyperion began his onslaught when he reached me, me just bringing up Riptide. He was powerful and fast, but he couldn't seem to land a blow. The ground around his feet kept erupting into flames, but I kept dousing it just as quickly.

It was repetitive, me trying to find a fault in his stance and I could, landing a slash but it didn't do much in his golden armour; unlike himself, who couldn't land a hit on me for his life.

These battles, these fights, deaths and orders for _soldiers_ reminded me where I was. Where I was fighting, what I was in and why I had trained all of my life for.

For a _war._

The very word for some odd reason, gave me an indescribable sensation. Like it rejuvenated me like water always does, but so much more stronger as if I was standing in an ocean. I don't know what it was, but it pumped my blood while the sounds of war increased into my ears, my combat skills increasing. The cries of _war,_ the deaths of _war_ and the smell of _war_ invaded my mind.

I didn't care, because it was what was giving me the edge for this fight.

"Stop!" the Titan roared, backing up. "Stop this nonsense, this- _this_ wind!"

I didn't understand what he meant. Unsure, it took less than a second to look around. I was in the middle of my own hurricane, gusts of wind whipping around me sending my clothes into an erratic dance. Hyperion just brought up an arm, then stumbled further away. Water sprayed him once his arm came down, stinging his eyes.

He stumbled further backwards while my hurricane raged on. Clouds of water vapour swirled around me, winds so powerful they buffeted Hyperion and flattened the grass in a twenty-yard radius. Enemy warriors were throwing javelins and spears at me, but the storm knocked them aside.

I assumed my power would be weakening drastically, since I had been holding this up for a while but that same power from before was keeping me refreshed. I glanced left, needing some help, but only saw Grover making his way to me but he wouldn't reach me in time.

I decided to take this fight into my hands, I couldn't let anyone get hurt anyway. I clenched my fist to the sky dramatically, never had I thought this day would come, and shouted, power exuding from me. Lightning flickered around me and thunder clapped in the distance; the clouds darkened to extreme levels with the rain zipping down faster.

With one last look right, I noticed Grover waving his arms solidly, his eyes pleading me to wait just a little bit longer but my decision wouldn't change. Readying myself for the resume of our battle, I put myself into my custom stance, ready to charge once again.

Unfortunately, the Titan didn't want any of it and erupted into a show of sizzling flames, scorching the vicinity around him, and turning the water into mist. His armour glowed brightly, eyes starting to harshly glare again and his sword now pulsing with power.

"You scum." He bellowed from many feet away, pointing his sword at me. "You will perish where you stand, _boy!"_

A shiver of fear crept down my back, because of the pure bloodlust and murderous intent behind his words. It wasn't major enough to make me shake but it instilled it into me. That emotion I tried to not to feel and hide.

"Once I am done with you," he continued, his aura flaring even further. "I will go to your home - mortal and divine and make your family beg for mercy while I slowly and painfully kill them!" He shouted in anger. Those words struck a chord within me, I wouldn't let him go near my family.

In pure fury, I sent a dense stream of water spiralling towards him which set him out once again. Hyperion yelled at the endless line of water, and it threw him even further away into a maple tree.

I darted forward to his location, realising his power signatures went down. Seeing some smoke billowing into the sky lightly, I noticed Hyperion stuck in the tree. His body was embedded deep into the trunk, his hands still wrapped around his sword.

"So dude…" I began, ready to strike him down. Hyperion finally saw me and he grit his teeth tightly.

"What do you want, brat? Give me a second and I'll be out of here in no time," He spat, wrenching out for the tree.

"You need to lighten up," I grinned at him and at my pun, when I brought out a random, small torch. "Here." I tossed it to him, the object hitting him in the face, only serving to make the Titan more agitated.

"I'll lighten up, I'll light up your family in flames!" Hyperion chuckled mirthlessly. And it happened again, his voice and tone instilled a tiny form of raw emotion.

 _Fear._

I lowered my sword, and he curiously gazed at me. "Surrendering Jackson?" He mocked. "I knew you would gain some brains sometime soon."

I stalked toward, as if I was ready to pounce my prey and looked him in the eye. I felt compelled to. Hyperion stared back at me, eye to eye and we stood there until his breathing became laboured.

I didn't understand what was going on; I was going forward for the final blow when Hyperion started to unbelievably shake. He muttered incoherent sentences, sweat dripping quickly down his forehead. I could smell if, the fear emanating from him.

"Stop!" He shouted, quivering. "What are you doing?! Why can I- ahhh!" Hyperion screamed, now using his hands to claw at his eyes. The very sight scared me, I knew I was scary and devilishly handsome, but I could never make a divine being feel fear.

It was so strong, he dropped his sword, the sound of it clattering bouncing in my ears. All I heard were his several screams and ears against his throats. "'Make it stop! Anything! Anything but this! The pain, the hate… st-stop…" Hyperion begged, pleading with everything he had, choking out all his words.

I was unsure of what was going on. I never had the power to cause fear, and I had never heard of any kids of Phobos, the god of fear. All I did was stand there, stunned at the Titan in front of me, now edging away.

Giving mercy on the suicidal being, I raised my sword once more and dashed forward. With it up high, I brought it down onto him in one swift blow. It showered golden dust for the next minute when I noticed some of it gathering together.

Together into a ball, a ball of bright light - but not harsh like Hyperion's surprisingly. _Was this like those movies where you get magical powers now?_

I chuckled to myself in the midst of all this mess of dust and battles. Obviously, I would think of that. I capped Riptide warily, still not leaving sight of the ball, and slipped it into my pocket in its pen form.

Suddenly, the ball moved through the air towards me. I jerked away from it, what was it doing? It didn't budge and still was following me. I took a step right. So did the ball.

I did this in every direction when inevitably, it reached me after my parade of dance moves. A dazzling flash blinded me temporarily when it entered my chest and vanished; with it giving me power.

I felt powerful, _very_ powerful, like I could take on Kronos right now. It had felt like I didn't just battle the Titan of light just now but I did.

I ignored it because I didn't have time, exhaustion was taking its toll on me while the sun was still laughing at me. _Why is Apollo so happy in a war?_ I thought while wiping a hand across my forehead which cleared any sweat there.

 _I wish it would just shine less brightly._ I snorted to myself, and started to make my way back to Grover who was at the end of my pair of destruction. I couldn't alter light, only the dude I just killed could. I took an observation at the havoc I created, trees strewn across the park and chucks of the earth ripped out.

I sighed at that when the light dimmed down. _What? Did I do that? No way._

I shook my head, there was no way I could do that. _But what if I could, I had just got that orb of power from Hyperion? What if it was a way to gain new powers?_

Not giving much effort but a chance, I concentrated in the light. I imagined a ball of the stuff, sitting in my open palm. I hadn't felt anything change and huffed. I looked at my hand and gaped like a fish.

There was sphere of yellow sitting there. I poked it and it felt like a plush toy, but hard enough to move. I squeezed my fist, destroying the creation.

 _But why did I get his powers? Why not any other immortals I defeat?_ I wondered. _Wait, fear, war - I beat Ares and his son, Phobos in battle so that means I have their abilities._ I smiled at this revelation.

 _Does that mean I can get his blessing like Clarisse? What about Atlas? Or even Iapetus? And that's why Hyperion was afraid, since I did what Phobos did, show your worst fears. I wonder what he saw._

I pondered this and was eager to try these abilities out but soon saw Grover in sight, panting heavily. I quickly went over to him and he bent over, breathing heavily.

"You… y-you took Hyperion out?" Grover panted, sweat pouring off his horns.

I grinned at him. "Yeah, I did. You didn't think I'd lose, did you G-Man?" I teased him.

"N-no. I knew you'd win, and even though you're a demigod, you still won the battle." He shook his head in amazement.

I walked over to him and reminded myself to check out my abilities later on. "C'mon Grover, this wasn't even the hard part. We still have some more battles left." I patted him on the shoulder.

"And h-how long will we continue losing lives?" He asked me.

I gazed in the distance, watching Annabeth and her cabin fight against the hordes of monsters. "Not long buddy, not long," I assured him. "The day is coming to an end, Kronos will surely retreat for the day. Neither side would fight through the night…" I reasoned. I don't think even gramps would be _that_ stupid.

"Yeah, you're right," Grover began. We were jogging to Annabeth when Kronos's army were retreating, causing us to cheer. I should've smiled, but I frowned. _What is old gramps up to now?_ "We sho-" Grover nodded along to his words before there the surprise I was waiting for had been unleashed.

" _REEEEET!"_

The high-pitched squeal echoed through upper Manhattan. Demigods and monsters alike froze in terror.

Grover shot me a panicked look. "Why does that sound like… but it can't be!"

I knew what he was thinking. Two years ago, we'd gotten a _great_ "gift" from Pan - a huge boar that shatters your eardrums which carried us across the Southwest (after it tried to kill us). The boar now had a similar squeal, but what we were hearing now seemed more high-pitched, shrilled, almost like… like if the boar had an angry girlfriend.

" _REEEEEEET!"_ A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir - a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade nightmare blimp with wings.

"A sow!" Annabeth cried. "Take cover!"

Demigods scattered, trying to find somewhere to hide from the flying thing. I ducked behind a random car, as the winged lady pig swooped down. The wings were pink life a flamingo's, which matched her skin beautifully, but it was difficult to think of her as cute when her metal hooves pounded into the ground near me, barely missing me. I glanced at the pig, and saw it was romping around maniacally, pulling trees out of their roots while belching a cloud of noxious gas. Then it took off again, leaving the area and probably getting ready to commit another strike.

"Don't tell me that thing is from Greek Mythology," I complained.

"Afraid so," Annabeth said. "The Clazmonian Sow. It terrorised Greek towns back in the day." Annabeth had analysed the creature already.

"Let me guess," I replied. "Hercules beat it."

"Nope," Annabeth said. "As far as I know, _no_ hero has ever beaten it."

"Perfect," I muttered. "Let's go and beat something which has never been beaten."

The Titan's army was slowly recovering from its shock, I guess they realised the pig wasn't really after them at all.

Our side only had seconds before they would ready themselves again and charge again. Every time the damn sow belched, Grover's nature spirits helped and faded back into their trees.

"That pig has to go." I fetched a grappling hook from one of Annabeth's siblings. "I'll take care of the pig with daddy issues. You guys aim to hold the rest of the enemy back. Push them back!" I advised.

"But, Percy," Grover insisted, "what if we can't?"

I could see how exhausted he was. How tired Annabeth was. This was draining them, Grover's nature magic, the fighting, Annabeth's shoulder wound - we had our limits. I didn't know how the hunters were doing, but hopefully they were fending off great, but the right flank of the enemy army was now between them and us.

"Retreat if you need to," I said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Annabeth replied joke-threateningly. "You better."

"You know I will. It's not like I haven't danced with death before!" I smirked at them and waved, making my way in the direction of the boar.

 _Now all I have to do is stop a flying, insane pink pig from causing havoc and defeat the unbeatable creature_. I sarcastically thought. I rolled my eyes at this.

 _Easy peasy._

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: I know y'all are confused with what's going on. Nothing much has happened, though I'm reaching the more… helpful parts of the story. This is only a test to see if I should continue with the idea or not.**

 **This idea was inspired by several authors, but it is a unique idea forged by me people. I try and make this as best as I can, and as realistic and entertaining too, while keeping Riordan's way of writing too, but that's pretty difficult.**

 **I would say the main plot of the story but you'll just have to wait, because it's pretty damn different, I won't lie.**

 **I just hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated, and criticism, hate and compliments are all welcome because frankly, they all will help me in the long run. Though tell me if this is any good, and if I should continue or not.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV:**

After another day at war with Kronos; consisting of Chiron and the _Party Ponies,_ yeah, even I laughed at the name, me killing the stupid flying pig and several more deaths. Mainly Silena's which struck a chord within me and especially Clarisse, who was her best friend. To avenge her fallen friend, she brutally slayed the dragon at fault. Then I had almost died after jumping on my Dad's throne, and told him my plan of taking down Typhon.

Now, where was I? On Olympus, chasing after Kronos with Thalia stuck under a statue, coincidentally Hera's.

"We'll be back." I promised with Grover and Annabeth nodding beside me.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groaned in pain. I could see the twenty-ton chunk of rock putting her leg under a lot of pressure, and it didn't even budge with our combined strength.

A blazing fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We've got to run," I said, concerned at what chaos he was already causing.

"I don't suppose you mean _away,_ " Grover murmured hopefully.

I grimaced and sprinted to the palace, Annabeth following right behind.

"I was afraid of that," Grover sighed, and clip-clipped after us.

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship though, but they'd been ripped off their hinges and smashed like they had weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos, the Titan of time, stood in the centre of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the ceiling as if taking it all in. _I guess this is where Zeus got his dramaticness from._ His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council - so proud and mighty! It will be a delight to tear these thrones to bits, but whose seat of power shall I destroy first?"

I tried to scan the room for Ethan Nakamura who came with Kronos, but he was nowhere to be found. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be found, and neither was Rachel - I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction I was partially afraid to think about it. In the far corner of the vast room, the Ophiotaurus was swimming in his sphere of water, wisely not making a sound, although it wouldn't be long before even Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover and I stepped forward into the torchlight. Kronos paused, probably sensing we were here. "What a pleasant surprise, I've been waiting for you to get here, Jackson," he spoke without turning around.

"Yeah, to kick your ass," I retorted back, Riptide held tightly in my grip.

The sentence elicited a chuckle from the Titan who turned around, smiling at me through Luke's face. Except for the eyes (which were an unforgiving golden), he looked just the same as he had four years ago when he had welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make - to fight me and die rather than bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Like the prophecy you tried to control about your children during your reign," I shot back. "And what happened? You got overthrown and for the better."

I knew I had struck a slight nerve when his face gained a tint of anger before going back to his cruel, twisted smile. "Exactly."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but you messed with fate, you should never try to change it and you dealt with the consequences," I sarcastically pointed out. "I didn't try and change the future, I knew this day would come and today, I'll be the one to destroy you."

Kronos let out a cold laugh. "Such determination, I'm impressed, Jackson. But what is the point of even trying?" He gestured around, "Every second, another demigod falls, with every second, I grow stronger, with every second, the end of Olympus comes closer. Don't you see? It is hopeless."

He sneered and brought his palm out. Shimming into existence, was his Symbol of Power in a scythe's form. It looked like it did last time, the metal gleaming in the light with its shiny, silver surface, something I had never seen. I knew the weapon wasn't an ordinary one, it was Kronos's symbol of power, and so enhanced his power over time and with one touch, it would cause immense pain.

Once it fully emerged, he grasped it and gasped, with energy pulsing from him. "Luke would fight with a sword," I baited him. "But I suppose you don't have his skill." I knew he was an immortal, so obviously his pride would be wounded.

Kronos sneered in response. His scythe began to change, the parts melting and reshaping into Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, which consisted of steel and Celestial bronze within the blade.

Next to me, Annabeth gasped like she suddenly had an idea. "Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife. _"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

I didn't understand why she was repeating that specific prophecy line right now, but it was probably important and not really a morale booster. Before I could question about it, Kronos raised his sword and darted forward.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled, her words slowly drowning out.

He attacked like a whirlwind, his skills were far superior but my instincts came into play, working on overdrive. I dodged, slashed and rolled, but I felt like I was fighting a hundred swordsmen. Someone ducked to one side, about to join the fight trying to get behind me until Annabeth intercepted them. They started to battle, but I couldn't focus on how they were doing nor who it was, concentrating on Kronos.

Grover was off to the side, playing tunes on his reed pipes. Listening to the soft and calming tune, made me realise he had improved a lot since I had first heard him play. Images of sunlight, beautiful nature and a calm meadow and a bright blue sky; somewhere away from the war, while the sound itself filled me with warmth, with courage to continue.

I grit my teeth, knowing I was still only a demigod and had my limits. I didn't know what to do, when I saw that Kronos was slowly making me back up against the throne of Hephaestus - a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed at me, and I managed to jump up straight onto the seat. The throne whirred to life, vibrating dangerously and humming with secret mechanisms.

 _Defence mode,_ it warned. _Defence mode._ I didn't want to know what that meant so I jumped straight over Kronos's head, landing away from the throne.

As Kronos began to turn around, the mechanism shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos on the head, arcing across his body and his sword.

"ARGH!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter.

He howled in pain until he opened his eyes again, staring at me. The difference? They were now the same blue that Luke had. I blinked. Did Luke take over? Obviously that was too much to hope for.

"Percy, stop!" Luke got up, his body struggling and shaking over control, his eyes shifting in colour. "You can't beat Kronos, he-he… argh!" His breathing became laboured while he fell to a knee again. "His power is unparalleled to you, I witnessed it and the full force _crushed_ me. Don't challenge him- his-his- weak spot is-"

The vessel shut its eyes tight. Annabeth however saw her chance, and kicked Ethan (I saw) out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was not much time. "A-Annabeth, I-I'm dying. The cur-cursed blade, it's yours…" Luke let out before his eyes shifted back into Kronos's golden ones.

"I know." Annabeth whispered when Kronos flicked his hand, sending Titanic power barrelling into her. She flew backward, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling to the ground.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

Ethan Nakamura got up to his feet, blade in hand. He now stood between me and Annabeth, and I couldn't challenge him without turning my back on the Titan.

In the background, I could hear Grover adopt a faster tune, shuffling towards Annabeth, an urgent tone sticking with it. I observed grass growing in the corner of my eye through miniature cracks in the marble, roots also popping up. _I thought we're flying in the middle of the sky?_

Kronos unsteadily rose to one knee, his hair smoldered and face in an aggravated expression covered with electrical burns. He reached for weapon, trying to use the force, but it didn't move. I guess he didn't have what it took.

"Nakamura!" he grunted. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection, a gleam in his eyes, and I was sure that he knew. Even if he couldn't kill me himself, all he had to do was tell Kronos and I would be losing my life soon. I couldn't protect myself forever, the Achilles Curse caused more exhaustion.

I tried to be reasonable, wanting to give him another chance. "Look around you Ethan," I gestured to the destruction. "Is this what you want? Do you really want everything to be torn down, destroyed? The good and the bad? _Everything?"_

Grover was almost to Annabeth now, the grass thickening with every step. The roots were almost a foot long, like a stubble of whiskers.

"There is no throne to Nemesis," he muttered. "To my mother."

"That's right." Kronos was regaining his strength, pushing himself up with time but stumbling. Above his left ear, a patch of blond hair still smouldered. "Strike him down! Then his petty friends, they deserve to suffer!"

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," I reminded him. "The minor gods deserve better and I _will_ do something about it. But total destruction isn't the answer; Kronos doesn't build, he only destroys."

Ethan gazed around, then staring at the sizzling throne of the god of fire. I could see the effect of Grover's music, Ethan swaying to the tune, his face looking nostalgic, as if he was imagining himself in a field on a beautiful day, anywhere but here. His good eye blinked.

Suddenly, he charged, sword hefted… but not at me.

While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord's neck. However, Kronos was back at his usual strength and in a whim, the world around us froze. _Time_ froze. Kronos snarled and towered over the wide-eyed demigod. "Treason."

I watched as Kronos backhanded Ethan across the room in raw fury, sending him crashing into a pillar near Annabeth. He was breathing weakly, slumped against the marble. Kronos turned his eye away from him and looked at me in hatred. From the corner of my eye, I could see Grover feeding Annabeth ambrosia and nectar, pausing the music for a second.

Kronos stomped his foot downwards, a sick smile plastered on his face but the cracks didn't go in my direction but in rather, another. The fissure was making it's way rapidly to Annabeth, threatening to drop her from Olympus. I didn't notice him, but Grover - the brave, stupid satyr that was my best friend - was next to Kronos holding Annabeth's dagger.

He attempted a swipe, but then he froze too, succumbing to the time freeze. I was stuck too, unable to move. Sweat beaded down my forehead, while I grounded my teeth, attempting to escape the hold but it was no use.

Kronos instantly twisted around, his face set in a sneer, a mocking one. Gods, how was I related to the guy?

Kronos was obviously getting pretty annoyed at our attempts of attacking him, and with a firm wave of his hand; he send Grover coursing through the air and slammed into Annabeth. I saw the blade slip from his grasp and slide several meters away.

"Luke…" Annabeth wheezed, clutching her stomach. "Stop.. you can take back control. I _know_ you can."

Kronos staggered for a second, eyes flickering until they settled on the Titan lord's choice of golden. He dusted himself, taking his time and casually strolled to his weapon. He lifted it up and walked up to me. In a mocking manner too.

"C'mon Perseus, don't you see. You've lost, just like Luke said. I am a _Titan._ I was born eons before your father, and hold much more power. Your power is a speck compared to mine, you can never defeat a Titan." He remarked snidely.

I felt my mouths constrictions disappear and I spat at his feet. "Then what about Hyperion? I defeated him and he was a Titan. Unless you all don't have much power?"

Kronos chuckled amusedly. "That foolish Titan is too arrogant, far more than me. I didn't underestimate you, Jackson. Hyperion always relied on his powers over light for speed, which would most of the time give him the upper hand in battle, his battle prowess was never good." He shook his head in distaste. "Enough of that! Let's see how your puny gods are doing, sha-" his words were cut short by a massive explosion. I could feel the earthquake below from the distance, the screams of Typhon, the waves wrenching him under.

We turned our heads to the landscape and saw storms in the distance clearing without any sign of the King of all Monsters. Kronos shouted in outrage. "Impossible!" He swiped his hand, conjuring an image in the hearth, burning dimly. The mist swirled into an image of the beast himself, being pulled and chained into the ocean.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" My dad yelled, although I couldn't see him. Typhon was in a swirling vortex of fumes and water, a funnel cloud wrapping around him.

I could see the remainder of the Cyclops's underwater, while the gods carried on their vicious attacks until the water finally rose, covering Typhon like a cocoon and began to seize him underwater. Typhon bellowed in anger, his roars reaching all the way here, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and the George Washington Bridge. But down he went - a special tunnel opened up by my dad at the bottom of the Hudson river - an endless water slide that would give him a oneway ticket to Tartarus. The behemoth's head went under a seething whirlpool, and then he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke after a second, tearing the image to shreds. Though in that second, the misty air contorted into pictures of the events happening below: mortals were screaming, beginning to awake, Mom and Paul were getting stuck, Hades was joining in on the fight and the hordes of monsters kept refilling as if it was endless.

That didn't stop my renewed vigour. "They're coming," I said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed in a poised manner. Annabeth, my Wise Girl, tried to protect me out of nowhere but was swatted like a rag doll to the side.

That angered me. It fueled my rage and only served to make my eyes burn in hatred for this Titan. I sidestepped a swipe, parried another and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick but unfortunately, Luke knew it too well. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he had ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure. I stood there horrified.

Kronos sliced my chest with his sword with a clang, eliciting a groan of pain from me because of the force behind it. My shirt had a gaping hole now. I was kneeling on the ground, with the afternoon rays shining through the ceiling into the room.

Kronos stalked to me like I was some sort of prey, and I was. He let out a throaty laugh. "Look now, Perseus. Do you see how hopeless this all is?" He waved to our surroundings. I saw Grover sprawled over the floor, looking at me with hope, Annabeth was barely breathing with several cuts and bruises and gave me a tight smile with Ethan giving me a neutral expression while remaining still to avoid hurting his broken bones."You could've grovelled at my feet for mercy but you chose to die for this cause. In the end, you were destined to fail."

I looked at how desolate this all looked. My friends were in no shape to fight and neither was I, the closest water source was well a distance away and the gods and demigods were busy fighting off the monsters. They were relying on me. To fight. To win. To succeed. They had faith in me, that I would come out victorious.

But how would I? I racked my mind for something to gain an advantage when I muttered, "You're wrong."

Kronos stopped, confused. "What?"

"You're wrong," I repeated firmly, staring him in the eyes. "I can beat you. Who said I was limited to _my element?"_

"What nonsense are you blabbering Jackson, I will slay-" he bellowed at me and stopped, crying in outrage. "What is this blasphemy?!"

In front of his very eyes, I was calling to my other element. Not of my father's but of Hyperion's - the element of light. The nearby light gathered into a weapon in my hands, glowing brightly and almost blinding me until I realised I was immune to the harsh brightness. The light settled into a condensed form of something akin to Riptide.

I clenched my fist, even attempting to call onto many other abilities I may be holding, thinking of Atlas. I could sense my energy wavering but the sun shone down brighter, feeding me energy and that balanced the power I was getting from Atlas's domain of strength and endurance. I could feel my muscles becoming stronger, my legs more powerful and overall, less exhausted.

"H-how did you do that?" Kronos stuttered. I could see the confusion within his eyes, fear dancing on the edges.

I smirked. "It's time to play, gramps."

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: Hey people. Thanks for the 18 favourites and 27 follows with the first chapter. I promise you this will be a unique and different story, so carry on reading.**

 **Before you say it, yes,** _ **some**_ **of this chapter is cannon, but most of it is my own work - I'm not lying.**

 **I've also read the five reviews you have all gave me.**

 **Death Fury:** **Thanks and here's the update though with school, it will stay to once a week, sorry.**

 **AnnaUnicorn:** **Thanks and yeah, I will. Nice name too, haha.**

 **The loner:** **Thanks for the review man, and life is being a bit stressful right now but I write to relieve myself of it; so I plan on continuing this story.m and not abandon it.**

 **perseusberseker:** **Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **JL Studios:** **Yeah, it will. I have a really different plot planned out which will surprise you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I would've PM'd you all but I was busy, but I appreciate y'all taking your time to review. Next time, I'll just PM you and reply to guests here.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. A favourite, follow and review would be great!**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV:**

I smirked. "It's time to play gramps."

I ignored his question. "If you slow down mortal speed to the speed of a glacier, then what can you slow down the speed of light to?"

With my blood pumping, I poured energy into making me become one with light and attain its speed. I darted forward, hoping this would work, so I could protect my helpless friends.

I yelled in power, and gusts of winds swept up. In a second, I was in front of Kronos bringing down the sword of light onto him when he parried it across. He was about to swing sideways until I dashed around instantly because wasn't the speed of light like three hundred million metres a second?

Kronos turned around to block my attack with Luke's honed sword instincts, and I slashed. We were both pushing against the other's swords, neither moving when I willed my strength to tenfold and I gave a simple push.

Then funnily, Kronos whizzed from here to a pillar, shattering it entirely into crumbles. "Stop this!" he bellowed.

Gradually the Titan got up until he clutched his head, "Stop fighting, you are dead Castellan! I will burn away your essence when I assume my true form."

Just about, Kronos stopped struggling, and began gasping for air but with now blue eyes - _Luke._ I wearily brought up my sword for any attacks.

"P-Percy! I don't have much time.. he is close to his true form which will destroy us all," he panted heavily, his voice exactly like Luke's. He came forward, still holding his trusty sword and turned to Annabeth.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"W-what?" Luke back-pedalled slightly.

Annabeth's eyes were tearing up, from sadness or pain I didn't know. "Luke… th-this isn't the end. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to y-you.. you're the hero."

Luke looked at his hands, coloured with some blood of the enemies. "A-Annabeth… I-I'm sorry. I didn't know joining Kronos would cause all this pain - all I wanted were better lives for us.."

Annabeth croaked, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, "Family, Luke. You promised."

"And I'll fix it as much as I can." He stumbled forward, as if he was unable to control his body. "I-I'm sorry for hurting all of you."

"My knife…" Annabeth attempted to lift herself up, but she dropped with a thud. Her arm was bent at a weird angle. She looked to me, imploring, "Percy, please…"

I knew what I had to do. Out of my stupor, I let my sword disintegrate into light and sprinted to the knife and scooped it up. I knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid me any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but I put myself between him and her, not trusting him a bit right now.

"Don't touch her," I threatened.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson…" Was it my imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold?

Whoever it was, gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's… he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed, taking action again. He scanned the room for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

He stumbled towards it. I tried to stop him but I failed, him pushing me with such force I slammed into into Athena's throne, near Annabeth.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breathing was shallow. "Hero… cursed blade…"

When my vision came back into focus, I saw Kronos grasping his sword, and felt his aura fluctuate rapidly. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it, with his hands smoking and seated. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the fire, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy…"

I struggled to my feet. The plan was I was supposed to kill him. I moved toward him.

Luke somehow knew what I was thinking and moistened his lips. "You can't… you can't do it yourself because h-his weak spot is under my left arm, a small bit of skin," Luke was breathing heavily. "Kronos will break my control and he'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled."

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke.

I raised the knife to strike. Then I looked at Annabeth, at Grover cradling her bloody form in his arms, shielding her. And I finally understood what she'd been trying to tell me.

 _You are not the hero,_ Rachel had said. _It will affect what you do._

"Please," Luke groaned, time running out. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, which incinerated mortals at its mere presence, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully.

The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head: _a hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ My whole world tipped upside down, and I started to hand the knife to Luke.

Grover helped. "Percy? Are you… um..."

Insane. Crazy. Off my rocker. Probably.

Then suddenly the gods arrived, pounding their way here loudly, rummaging past ruins of Olympus. They were in their full battle regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle.

What they found was me handing Luke the knife, with Annabeth, Grover and Ethan off to the side, all really injured, in the dim warm light of the hearth.

"Traitor!" Zeus roared, his eyes flaming. I could feel all their auras exude.

"Peace, brother. Perseus must have a reason for this, it is not like we can interfere with this while Father is still in a mortal vessel." Poseidon placated him. I understood what he was trying to say, messing with fate was never a good idea.

However that small event was all it took to steer everything off course. Kronos overtook Luke's body with him being distracted, eyes his usual colour now and his body glowing brightly.

"Watch my children, as your world crumbles and pathetic hero fails to save you all," Kronos bellowed.

Zeus growled angrily at him, being restrained by my dad and uncle.

He wagged his finger at them, "Ah, ah, ah… you can't touch me while I still have some mortality in my vessel."

Mortality… that was the domain of Iapetus's. Could I..? Could I transfer my mortality into Kronos, so he would not become immortal just yet?

There was a glimmer of hope and chance, and I shut my eyes.

"What are you doing, _boy!"_ Artemis shouted, thinking I was probably giving up.

I let their voices drown out while Kronos was distracted and dunked into the domain of mortality. I searched for it within me, and called to it. Opening my eyes, I snapped my fingers and the glow dimmed significantly. I sweated a lot while the process occurred. I felt weak then as quickly, strong.

"W-what! What did you do, Jackson! I feel weaker! More mortal!" He roared, walking towards me.

I shrugged cheekily, all the while feeling a massive power boost, and feeling like I was superhuman. "I just took away some of my mortality and gave it to Luke in return for some of your immortality," I whistled.

I heard the gods gasp at my proclamation. "How?!"

"I dunno', gramps, all I do know though is that I _will_ kick your ass now."

I tucked the knife into my back pocket, with nowhere else to go when Kronos leapt at me, fists raised. "You should not have such power!" He spat in the air.

I brought my hands up in defence and pushed him away, with a forceful push. Kronos glided away on the marble, and he looked at me in disdain, like I was a nuisance.

"ARGH! How are you so powerful! You are a son of the god of the seas, not light nor mortality!" He shouted in fury. I smirked at him and charged, feeling confident.

We both met in the centre and let a fist go, my right against his own and an ear-shattering explosion occurred. I was pushed back by the force and energy we were both letting out. All I had to do was keep him busy until Riptide was back in my pocket.

I dashed to him at the speed of light and punched him across the jaw, and then he grabbed my hand and kicked me in my gut. I couldn't even feel it much before I head butted the Titan lord, shattering his nose.

Golden ichor dribbled from his nose. He sprinted to me, trying to will his weapon and failing. I felt time dilation occur, attempting to freeze me again but I swiftly escaped the power. I could feel Kronos steaming in frustration. I took the opportunity to jump toward him and uppercut him, sending him into the air.

Before he could land, I was already there and kicked him with a solid foot in the chest. Kronos shot into the ground, leaving deep cracks. I guess my martial arts training and the sorts payed off.

He got up unsteadily and grunted, then in an instant he was next to me, holding my neck. He must've fast forwarded time around himself.

His grip was like a vice, squeezing down my insides even though my skin was indestructible. "Finally!" he yelled and was about to squeeze harder when I cut him off with a knee to his groin.

I made sure to put a lot of strength into it, and he crumbled to the ground, clutching his man parts. I don't think any man could have survived that, I winced in a bit of sympathy before I raced forward.

I pulled Kronos to his feet, noticing his body glowing once again when he waved his hand and pushed me away with Titanic energy.

He was pulsing with raw, contained power and he grinned maniacally. I pushed myself up and ran to him.

I pushed myself to my limits and began an onslaught of attacks at the fastest speed I could muster. Kronos was trying to stop me in time, but it had no effect and so he couldn't keep up with my attacks.

Punch in the abdomen, kick on the shin, uppercut to his chin, it was a repetitive cycle when I felt Riptide return.

Kronos was sprawled across the floor, exhaling deeply.

"This was not supposed to happen!" He weakly yelled. "I am the King of the Titans, I should be beating a puny demigod of the likes of you! Ushering in a new Golden Age!"

"Unfortunately, I had to put a stop to your scheme." I pulled out Annabeth's blade and it gleamed in the low light of the hearth. "You'll be in Tartarus and I won't be seeing you anytime soon."

Kronos merely chuckled, "Are you sure, Jackson?" He gestured to the Olympians behind me. "Look at them." I did and saw tinges of fear, apprehension and saw some looking at me skeptically. "Look at me. I am a man of power, I was once a true ruler but power corrupted me."

Kronos was struggling to stand up, and lay there muttering these things, inaudible to the gods. "You have power and they fear you, because you have something they have never seen, something that _could_ overpower them, that could lead to their downfall. It doesn't matter how loyal you are, people will always fear you of your power, there will always be people that do. We immortals are more wary, more lustful of power and so when we see a threat, we will eradicate it," Kronos sighed. "Haven't you ever wondered where I got my greed from, where _Zeus_ did?"

I pondered his words, what he was saying was true to an extent but they were my family, they would never betray me. "Don't think such foolish thoughts, Jackson. You know they will betray you: look at Castellan, look at Ares - power made them turn because it can force _change._ My own children did and they were family before I changed, and got corrupted by power. I never wanted such a thing, the power to flatten the earth, to travel timelines, to destroy armies but I was born with it, and had to not succumb to it - the greed, but we all last only so long."

I held the hilt of the dagger tightly, mulling over his words.

I was now ready to stab him under his left arm, in the small part of skin. "I swear upon it you will be betrayed Perseus, and like me, you will succumb to the power. You may control it but in the end…" I stabbed him in his weak spot, and he let out his final words. "Power can corrupt even the best of us." He gasped loudly.

A mixture of voices howled, with Kronos's eyes glowing like lava. The throne room shook violently, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded the body, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force of a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips.

It was silent for a long time.

Did it work? I tried to keep the mortality within Luke, to keep him alive but I don't know if it worked. When I opened my eyes, I saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos's scythe was nowhere to be found, not even in the hearth, which was glowing like a blacksmith's furnace.

Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open-blue, like they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle. The Olympians were eerily silent, letting us have our moment.

"Good… blade…" Luke croaked.

I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly and smiled. "Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He coughed. "I have to make up for this… this destruction… the deaths… because it was all-"

Annabeth glared weakly at his fallen form. "Don't you dare finish that sentence off Luke Castellan. You saved us in the end didn't you, and that's what matters right now or else we would not be able to rebuild and fix Olympus with only Kronos killing the world off…"

Luke held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips gently.

"Did you…" Luke wheezed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought…well, I thought…" She looked at me and hurriedly turned away, drinking in the fact I was here. And I realised I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing, and the only things that really mattered to me was that she was alive.

"I did Luke, I loved you so much ever since you helped me that day…" she said softly. "And now you're going."

He tried for a smile and failed, his face showing he didn't expect it. He winced in pain. "I can't wait…"

They were having a happy moment while I was trying to accept it. That Annabeth loved Luke, and not me. Did that kiss in Mt. Saint Helen's really mean nothing? Why did she even kiss me if she never loved me?

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-"

"Grover." Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I have ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" Another cough brought me back to reality.

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "When you get rewarded. Me. Ethan. All the unclaimed. Don't let it happen… Don't let it happen again."

His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," I promised. "It will never."

Luke's face changed into one of regret and pity. I didn't let it get to me at a time like this. "I saw it," he whispered. "Kronos wasn't lying."

"Wha-" I was cut off.

Luke's hands tightened on my shirt. "They will reward you, th-then they will betray you…" he croaked. "You have powers they c-can't explain… trust me…"

I made a face. "Why should I believe you? As much as I want to, you betrayed me with the scorpion years ago…"

Luke's grip was weakening. "I-I know… just run before they they banish you… the visions… they are coming true. I am just warning you… look at the prophecy, you have that power, a-and false sin and my dreams h-have played out like this…" I didn't believe him. After all I had done for the gods, they wouldn't betray me for having power even though that was their nature.

I shook my head but he smiled blissfully. "I warned you Perce'... just remember," his eyes flashed gold briefly. "Power can corrupt even the best of us."

And just like that, Luke's hand went slack.

I heard the gods shuffling behind us. They let us have our moment.

I turned to Hermes who was on the verge of crying. "Is he…?" He left the question hanging. I nodded my head sadly.

"Percy," my father called. "What… what happened?"

I turned and faced the Olympians.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: Hey people, what's up? The stories progressing and I hope it isn't too slow. I decided to update again since I spared some time to write over the weekend, and here it is.**

 **To 'The loner's' review: Thanks for reviewing and yep. Also, I appreciate that you will give constant support dude. Hope life stops annoying you and whatever it is, gets better.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? It was pretty much my own writing and words. I'm open to suggestions, so favourite, follow and review if you could. It's what motivates me to continue writing.**

 **Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**B/N (Beta/Note): Hey everyone! This is Amics here. I decided to beta this story because it was a pretty cool idea. It also seemed different from the clichéd stories in the PJO world. It'll be much different from what you expect. So stay tuned for more goodness. As of right now, I'm trying to do the environmental details and atmosphere around Percy. I don't want it to be a poorly crafted story. But that doesn't mean there won't be action. Expect plenty! Make sure to read, share and review ;D**

 **[Start of the chapter]**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name reverberated around the throne room.

Hours had passed as the time flew by. Luke's body was personally taken away by the Fates. Annabeth and Grover, and the rest of us were healed up. Everyone in the mythological world, or from Olympus, was gathered in the throne room, including Hades and Nico (who were stunned when their relatives clapped them on the back).

I also got a personal 'thanks' from many of the gods, but it was more of a choked thanks along the lines of, 'I won't kill you for what you've done, you're _okay'._ I was _okay_ for defending Olympus? _Jeez, talk about being prideful,_ I thought.

All talking died down when my name was uttered. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth. Everyone's eyes were on me - the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits, everyone, looking at me. I walked into the middle of the throne room nervously. _I had a bad feeling about this. From the consistent warnings from Luke and the prophecy lines, I don't know how to approach this situation nor what to make of it,_ I bitterly thought about Zeus's way of irrational thinking. _Let's just focus on the rewards._

I glanced at the reassuring aura of the hearth, and Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me the courage to keep walking. After all, I did just fight the Titan lord.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon began. "Is there anyone here that would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested. _Why are they not disagreeing, I've let so many people down—family and friends._

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods?"

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask." _Are you sure?_ "The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson - if you wish it - you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." 

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?" 

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." 

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at her daughter. _I guess she doesn't know,_ I thought sorely.

Hera, next to Zeus was staring at me with a suspicious glance, her eyes narrowed slightly. _Did she remember?_

I glanced back at Annabeth, the person I most cared for, someone I loved and my best friend. A pain sparked through my chest, like my heart was void of love and it probably was, since she had shattered it.

She had admitted she loved Luke; all along my feelings for her weren't mutual, they weren't reciprocated. I didn't get it. She had led me on, she had played my heart. I didn't know what to do. Looking at Annabeth now, I wasn't so sure where my heart lied...

She was pale though, unable to meet my eyes. We were still friends, and we couldn't lose each other even if we were rejected by the other. I couldn't hold grudges, my fatal flaw was loyalty.

I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life. 

Who could refuse that?

Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke.

About Mom and Paul, my mortal parents. I couldn't leave them, and watch them slowly age and die. I wouldn't be able to handle it while I lived an immortal life of perfection. I couldn't leave the life I've built with my friends, my family.

I knew what to do.

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard. I saw Aphrodite smile at me, probably knowing my reasons but also frown sadly at me when my eyes flickered to Annabeth.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning _down_ our generous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a calm before the storm.

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it.

"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?" 

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power." 

"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably. Hera was glaring at me in hatred from her throne.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—" 

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive." 

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll. 

"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—" 

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed. 

"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish." 

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?" 

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

Hera was literally burning holes into my head. Why? _Oh, it's because I removed the pact of no children…_ I was never going to get into her good books now.

"I have one last request," I decided to pay back for the two gods who helped us a lot in this war and weren't respected as much.

I could tell Zeus was getting irritated with my requests. He grit his teeth. "And what is this final request?" Many gods looked surprised that I would ask for more.

"That your brother and sister should get the thrones they deserve—Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia. We would have lost without them in this war, they were the ones to change the tide, or to spread hope. They could have abandoned you when you did the same to them," I pointed out. "But they didn't."

"No, it has always—" Zeus tried to shut me down.

"And that's why it should change. They have proven their loyalty and love, accept them back." A vein popped on his forehead.

"Fine," he relented. "Their thrones shall be built and designed within a week by Olympus's architect."

"Perseus, why do you do such a thing for us?" I heard a voice speak up. "You could have done asked for immortality, for gifts, riches, power yet you choose to help us, why?" Lady Hestia looked at me quizzically.

I shrugged. "I have done my part and you all deserve it, without you, we wouldn't have won the war and would've lost more lives."

Hestia was about to ask again when Hades placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him be sister, he has his reasons." He turned to me next, "And thank you Perseus Jackson for giving back my seat on the Olympian Council." He nodded at me.

Hestia quietly thanked me in my mind and smiled at me softly, like my mother would.

No one was speaking so I made my move. "I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. And putting the six original gods back on the Council will only strengthen us further for any future events. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste—"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands. I sweated from the stares and such they gave me.

"Um, thanks," I said awkwardly. I noticed Hera was still looking at me, and her lips were curling up.

Zeus grabbed everyone's attention with a slam of his bolt. _I need to leave this place before someone, like Hera, asks about my powers; even though they're family, Kronos mentioned betrayal and the prophecy…_

"These requests have already been sworn on the Styx to be done," Zeus grumbled. "We shall start on them tomorrow. Does anyone have anything else to discuss, before the party?"

I walked backwards, about to leave quietly but before I could, Lady Hera called, "Wait, we have one more thing to discuss!"

Zeus sighed. "What is it, my dear?"

Hera rolled her eyes at her husband. "His powers." I stepped backwards even quicker without anyone noticing. "Did you not see? The way he manipulated the light, and how he said he swapped his mortality? How did he do such things?" Her eyes moved towards me.

I remembered the prophecy again, warning me of what could happen but I was too loyal. Too loyal to the ones I loved, that I couldn't accept it. Just like every other prophecy during my lifetime.

"Yes…" Zeus stroked his chin. I looked at the gods who were watching me hesitantly, but knew they wouldn't betray me. Everyone else was confused about what they were talking about.

"How did you do such a thing, boy?" Zeus questioned.

I didn't know what to say so I carefully told the the truth, making it so it didn't seem like I was a traitor. I really wasn't in the mood for any betrayal or another prophecy.

' _Heavenly power brought from within'_

"Whenever I kill an immortal or defeat them, I receive their powers and that's why I can control light, and have strength during war from Ares and can now manipulate time-"

' _Will be mistaken as false sin'_

"Time?" Hera yelled. "You can control time? That is a dangerous power. I, for one, do not believe him." She sniffed in disdain.

I heard hushed whispers spark throughout the throne room. Mumblings about my powers and I could feel the shocked faces of my friends, staring at my back. I took a quick glance back at my friends, and saw Annabeth looking at me like I stabbed her in the back, that expression itself hurting me.

Poseidon slammed his trident. "Are you sane, sister? Perseus here, has sacrificed many things for Olympus. Why would he lie or even betray us?" Thank gods, my dad defended me. He definitely heard my thoughts when he turned to me and smiled proudly.

A wave of murmuring occurred across the chamber.

"Silence!" The King of the gods thundered. "Why don't we ask Apollo to satisfy your questions?"

Everyone looked at the sun god. "Yeah, sure father. Ask what you want, _mother."_

Hera scrunched her face up when he said mother whereas Apollo grinned at her reaction. "Is Perseus here telling the truth? Is that how he gained his powers?"

Apollo brightened. "Yep, no lies here."

Demeter curled her lips at me when I looked around anxiously. "Is Perseus betraying Olympus?" Hera asked.

 _What? Why would I betray the place I just tried to defend with my life?_ Shocked gasps and whispers spread throughout the vast room.

"C'mon, Perce here just defended Olympus and you're having doubts," Apollo said then shook his head. "No, he's too loyal for his own good, the kid." I blushed at that.

Hestia murmured her opinion. "Apollo is correct, young Perseus would never turn his back on us."

Zeus waved his hand, when Hera interrupted. "You _can_ get around your detection, Apollo," she retorted. "Now… does Perseus here have Kronos's bracelet on him?"

Apollo opened his mouth and then choked. _What's going on?_ He hesitated and didn't say a word.

Hera smirked at that and snapped her fingers. "So he does have a charm!"

"W-what? No, I don't!" I denied. I never picked up any of those from the fallen demigods.

Zeus slammed his bolt down, now sitting up straight in his throne. "Apollo could not answer my wife's question, and Apollo can only tell the truth. So that must mean you have a bracelet, on it the scythe charm, of my father's. Correct?"

I shook my head instantly. "Do not lie to me," he yelled. "You must be working for _Kronos?_ "

I waved my hands wildly. "No, I'm not. Apollo just proved that, someone _must've_ put it in my pock-"

"So?!" Zeus bellowed. He must have a bad history of betrayal. "You may be able to bypass Apollo's powers!"

Poseidon stood up, still in battle gear. "Don't point fingers at my son, _Zeus!_ He cannot get past Apollo, even if he has a Titan's powers because he is mortal in the end!" He rubbed a hand on his forehead. "He is not immortal and so not above Apollo nor would he want the end of the world if he loves his family so much."

Aphrodite chirped, "Poseidon is right, I can sense the _ohh_ so thick love he holds for others, especially his mother." She winked at me.

Zeus grumbled and slumped. "That is true brother, but we still need to get the item off him." He rubbed his temples. "Hermes, retrieve Kronos's charm off Perseus."

Hermes grinned, "Sure thing pops!" I could see the pain he was really hiding over Luke.

In a second, Hermes had dashed towards me. I couldn't comprehend how fast he was going when he slowed down. He didn't seem to notice the speed we were going at but I could see how slow everyone moved compared to him. Every pocket he checked, every place he patted, I could move faster than him… but he was the fastest person here?

That's when it hit me, I slowed down time to keep up with his speed.

"Here!" Hermes shouted. "I got it." He held a glossy black item that could fit in my hand, with a scythe embedded onto it.

The people behind me, the Cyclopes, spirits, demigods were watching the commotion silently. A moment later, Hermes exchanged a few words with Zeus, gave him the charm and went back to his throne.

"Swear it on the Styx you are not lying, and are loyal to Olympus." Zeus ordered.

I fiddled with my pen and began to comply, "I swear on the River Styx—""

"And what will that do? Styx is a Titaness, married to a Titan and is most definitely on the Titan's' side!" Hera argued, arms crossed. "He may be able to swear and get away with it, where else is he getting these powers? He must have been blessed by them!"

I could see the gears turning in Zeus's head when his eyes shined. "That is true…"

"Husband, I just do not want to take such chances after a costly war. We lost lives, and if we allow him here he could defeat us while we are at our weakest," Hera said worriedly. But her _worry_ didn't reach her eyes, I knew she was also doing it because of the request I made.

Her words were pissing me off, but I couldn't let myself lose control and play into her hands.

Zeus stood up with his Master Bolt in hand. I stood back instinctively, feeling his aura flare up.

My dad rises as quickly, his trident at the ready. "You will not _dare_ touch a hair on my son's head!" The tension was unimaginable, worse than when I wondered what he would today, Gabe would do. That definitely wasn't on my top thousand favourite moments of my life.

The pressures of their auras was taking its toll on everyone in the room. I couldn't feel much for some reason. I could see the mortals and non-gods feeling the pressure and the gods shifting in their thrones.

"How can we trust him? No immortal, nevertheless an immortal has had the power to _take powers!"_ His Master Bolt crackled with electricity. The smell of ozone took over the air as thunder and lightning flickered in the sky.

Then another smell and power, of the sea, clashed with this and the very air was giving off steam. Two powerhouses were pushing their auras against the other's. Off to the side, I saw the shadows start to flicker and thought of Hades.

Athena stood up, for once agreeing with my father. "Poseidon is correct, father. Perseus would not be a traitor for all he has done for Olympus."

Poseidon shouted, "That's right little _brother!_ He is the one that brought back your bolt, killed our Father, traversed—"

His rambling was cut short when Zeus slammed his bolt down angrily. "Fine, I understand Poseidon. He is not a traitor but I _will_ keep an eye on him!"

"Also, he wouldn't have been hurt by Kronos's scythe as only those he trusts can use such a tool," Athena analysed.

I let out a breath. My dad smiled at me and sat back down. He was still calming down though.

Hephaestus piped up, "Where is the scythe anyway?" For once, he was engaged in the council meeting. But that was probably because we were talking about a weapon.

Zeus looked at Athena who thought for a second. "During their battle, Perseus knocked it into the hearth. Aunt Hestia, could you please retrieve the weapon?"

"Yes, niece. Give me a moment." I saw Hestia casually walk into the fire. _How is she not burnin- oh yeah, she is the goddess of fire, duh._

Hestia came out empty handed though. "Where is it, sister?" Zeus asked confused.

"I do not know, I could not find the weapon. It seems to have just vanished. Maybe Perseus here may know?" She sat back down without another word.

The gods just turned to me, their gazes saying _'where?'._

I scratched my neck sheepishly. "Uh… I don't know. I saw it go into the fire too."

I heard Hera 'hmph' and Ares grumble about stupid demigods, like he was one to talk.

I stretched my arms out, hearing them _pop._ _Where is the scythe? I'm sure it fell into the hearth when he burnt his hand, picking it up._ I tried to imagine the scythe and opened my hands. _Imagine if I had the scythe,_ I snorted to myself. _I wish. Not gonna' happen, I guess it's too much to ask for if I already have powers not mine._

I stood there daydreaming about my grandfather's scythe. I didn't hear the gasps of shock and eventually looked up. Why were they looking at me like that, like stunned?

Demeter was staring at something in my hand and pointed a finger at my palm.

My senses went on overdrive. There was no way it could have worked, could it? I hesitantly looked down at my hand and there it was. Kronos's scythe, gleaming in all its evil glory, the same shine, same finishing touch, it was actually _his._

The celestial bronze and steel blade, forged together, felt cool yet comfortable in my palm. It felt alive and thrummed with energy. It seemed to have a true consciousness of its own as it vibrated in my hand.

This time Zeus took no chances and bolted straight up, Master Bolt sizzling again.

"Traitor!"

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: What's up again? Stuff has happened and Zeus has labelled Percy a traitor, which most of you probably knew was coming.**

 **And I also have a beta, Amics, who posted a note at the start. Thanks to the guy, since he helped proofread and improve my story so yeah, he's great.**

 **Guest:** **Updates are weekly and may occur faster if I'm in the mood to write quicker. And thanks, hope you continue reviewing.**

 **The loner (2):** **Haha dude, my updates are weekly. I only posted so quickly since I had the chance to write over last weekend. And yeah, I want to please y'all, but trust me, I don't post** _ **that**_ **fast. Though I guess it's good you like my story now, and have taken back your words haha.**

 **Now… you wonder what will happen to Percy next chapter. Tartarus? Banishment? Goes to Camp Jupiter? Killed? Reborn? Well, you'll know next chapter haha.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and continue reading. Favourite, follow and review what you think will happen or any ideas/suggestions you may want implemented. I'm open for anything.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Traitor!"

"No! W-wait, I can expla-" I attempted to defend myself.

"Silence!" Zeus glared at me. "We will decide what to do with you right now, _traitor._ Your punishment is inevitable," he spat. He glared at my dad. "I shouldn't have trusted my brothers words nor given you a chance. You _will_ be punished."

He knew I was going to speak again but all it took was a snap of his fingers to make me mute. I grit my teeth angrily. But it was something ticked off my bucket list, how it's like to be mute.

Unfortunately, my sarcasm wouldn't help me today.

The gods split into two sides, one side defending me, the other against me. It was only Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and Hades on my side. The rest were glaring daggers at the gods with me.

I stomped my foot down, trying to cause an earthquake but I think the concentrated energy in the air blocked it; and so everything I did was ignored.

"He is not a traitor, we made that clear brother!" My dad screamed at Zeus.

"He is! Only ones who can be trusted by Kronos, can wield his symbol of power!" And auras of power once again clashed, the mortals in the room being innocently targeted.

"So?!" Poseidon retorted, claps of thunder accompanying him in the background. "He has done so much for Olympus, there is no need for him to betray!"

Each god was holding their symbol of power tightly. Zeus roared, "So? Look at Ares, he almost caused a war! Look at the spawn of Aphrodite! At Luke! They all betrayed us, no matter if they helped us in the end!"

"Poseidon, stand down, you know father is right," Athena wisely put in. Talk about wise, this was all lies.

Poseidon growled and didn't budge. "Perseus has the blessings of our enemies, was able to cheat death many times _and_ can hold the Titan lord's symbol of power. There is no more evidence that is needed, it would be wise to stand down," She argued with her spear and shield, Aegis, raised.

My father faltered. There was no way he was considering it? My knees felt weak when his face became neutral, and I stood there, shock about to seep into me. He wouldn't betray me, he loved me—he was my only true father.

Apollo and Hermes silently slipped from mine to their side, sending me apologetic looks but I could see they believed Athena's logic over me. I guess I put too much trust into them.

I wanted to scream and shout that what she was saying was not even true, but Zeus had made me silent with his godly powers. Irritation coursed through me and I wanted to throw Athena and Zeus off Olympus.

"I-I… don't believe it," Poseidon assured himself again. Hestia and Hades were behind my dad, quietly standing.

"Are you sure, uncle? How can you believe that he can take an immortals powers? Our very Primordials cannot do this and any substance ever discovered cannot do it. A pantheon does not even exist with this power. What are the chances your son is that special? Almost nonexistent." I hated Annabeth's mom a lot right now.

' _Heavenly power brought from within,'_ I wanted to roar that line into the Wisdom Goddess's face but I couldn't speak.

The god of the seas' stance wavered. He wouldn't…

A moment later, Poseidon had narrowed his eyes. "Are you foolish enough to believe I will betray my son? I love his mother dearly! Nothing will change my view on this, I have faith he did no such thing." His eyes pulsed with power, my father looked pretty intimidating at that moment.

I grinned and felt like crying at how my dad still stood by me, even though Athena had a point. I guess our fatal flaw really is loyalty, huh…

"Brother, he will receive no punishment, he did not commit a crime," Hestia reasoned. Her very words dripped power.

I glanced behind me. Annabeth was evading my eyes while Grover was taking the energy headfirst, with the nature spirits cowering behind him. Thalia was next to Annabeth, consoling her and was in crutches.

It made sense, with the energy signatures they were exuding. I felt like curling up into a ball, like I was being compressed in a trash truck. By now, the scythe had dissipated from my hand to wherever it came from.

"If you want to have him proven innocent and think my rule is unfair, why do we not have a vote, _brother?"_ Zeus smirked evilly. "Everyone present will sit down!"

Everyone around us collapsed back into their seats, though they were all itching, ready to blast each other to bits.

My family is way too messed up.

Zeus's hands was curled around his Master Bolt, and I could see him restraining himself from blasting me right there with his uncontrollable lust for power. Most of the other gods either wanted to defend me against this injustice, or wanted to murder me because of personal reasons. One of them was because I was my dad's son; you can guess whose reason that was.

Maybe I shouldn't piss off every immortal I meet.

The drama queen himself pounded his bolt to grab everyone's attention. "Since we have sufficient evidence Perseus Jackson is a traitor, we will have a vote if we should…" he hummed to himself. "Banish him to Tartarus."

"What!" Poseidon leapt to his feet, showing his loyalty to me.

Hades placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Peace brother, let it be. His friends will surely be by his side."

 _Thanks,_ I told Hades with my eyes and he just nodded back. I had full faith my friends were with me on this: Annabeth, Grover, Hades even Clarisse.

I didn't want to go to Tartarus and my desire to punch Zeus in the face only grew but I was too weak against the god. Tartarus looked like a nightmare, when I last saw it when I was twelve, it was horrifying. It was a place of pure damnation for the worst of sinners and monsters.

"Everyone in this room present, raise your hand if you believe Perseus here is innocent of his crimes, and that he is not working for the enemy," Zeus dramatically stated like always.

I was prepared to see the waves of hands, maybe not of the gods, but of the people I had fought side by side with over the years. Been through thick and thin with, blood and tears.

Never in my entire mortal life did I ever think this would happen.

Hades's, Hestia's and Poseidon's hand shot up rapidly. I thought they broke their hands there for a second, but they were gods.

The thing that shocked me the most was the lack of hands raised for me. Not a single person. Not even another god. But no Nico or Thalia. No Chris. No Stolls. No Grover. No Annabeth. No one. They chose to believe Athena.

' _Will be mistaken as false sin'_ The prophecy line rang out again, sealing the brutal reality. I had been betrayed.

 _It's because she is the goddess of wisdom,_ I bitterly thought. _Why did I ever give my loyalty to these guys again?_

The only person that looked like they believed me was Tyson. And that was because I had saved him, and treated him like a brother. But his hand was still down.

I had been with these people for every step of the way and they didn't trust me yet, they didn't believe that I'm innocent. I wanted to shout at them, give them a speech which would make them regret everything—but I was still mute.

I scrunched up my face angrily at these guys. I felt Zeus's sneer grow. "So, it seems to me more people believe you are a traitor; and as we have agreed, you shall be thrown into Tartarus."

 _Tartarus?_ _That's the Greek version of hell. The place where all the monsters and evil beings I've ever destroyed go to._ I sweatdropped. _I'm going to be in for the joy of my life, I haven't even fought a Primordial yet; but Tartarus can't be that bad?_

I looked up, and stared my uncle in the eye. If I had a voice, I would've made a sarcastic remark.

"Hades," he barked. "Open a hole directly to Tartarus!"

Hades sighed, "Can you not give Perseus a lesser punishment? Banishment perhaps, brother?" He was still holding my dad back from declaring full on war with Zeus.

"No, I cannot. It's what all traitors deserve, I shall not give lenience even if he may have helped Olympus, since his loyalty does not lie with us." Zeus shot down my only option. "Now, Poseidon, disown your son and revoke his powers, I do not want him to survive eternal suffering."

"What, no I shall not! He is my only demigod son!" Why did my dad say 'son' and not 'child', but it didn't matter much. "Gods fear that place brother, no one in this room has ventured there, please don't do this to him." My heart cracked seeing my dad so sad and angry at the same time.

He was torn with his loyalty to his divine family and mortal family. He truly cared about me, he was giving up his dignity for my life, and almost begging. If all the gods weren't here, he would've fought Zeus right then and there.

Zeus's face remained stoic. "No, I will _not_ change my punishment. You need to disown him to destroy any of his abilities as your child and revoke his powers; unless you want a storm to eradicate your mortal partner and—what family?"

 _How dare he threaten to kill my mortal family? My mom?_ I grit my teeth furiously, and knew I was too weak to even hurt the god much before me. An intense feeling burned in my upper body, something like hatred. I ran to my dad and shook my head.

He snapped his fingers and I let out a breath, knowing I could speak again.

"What is it, son? I will kill him for threatening your mother!" His eyes were now a bright sea green, and I could see waves crashing violently in them. Hades and Hestia were now both restraining him.

"Don't do it, it's not worth it Dad," I said sadly. I looked at the people around me who stabbed me in the back. But my life wasn't worth the destruction of the world, when World War III would break out. "We can't do anything too, with all of Olympus here. Just leave it, let him throw me to Tartarus." I was tearing up.

Poseidon looked at me stunned, and shrank down to my size. In an instant, we collided into each other, hugging the life out of the other. "But son, I can't let this happen… this is illogical, you would never betray me. Betray your mother. Your family." He let out a few sobs on my shoulder.

The world shut down around me, the silence comforting us. "Dad, you all matter way more to me than myself. I can't let anyone die, just because I don't want to jump into Tartarus."

I let out a few tears, which wet his shirt. We had our heads in the other's shoulders, and were letting our hearts out.

The scent of the sea radiated from him powerfully.

"Percy, this isn't right. How will your mother feel when she finds out her only son is residing in Tartarus? Just know that I will do everything in my power, along with anyone else with me, to bring you back." He tightened his grip on me. "I… I disown you, Perseus Jackson and dissolve any ties you have with the seas… I'm sorry Perseus…" He choked out.

I felt my bonds to the element of water disappear. My aura had slightly lowered but it was still high since I had control over the other elements, so I still felt pretty powerful. "I know Dad, I know… I love you, you're the best father ever… tell Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia I am grateful for their help. And tell Mom that I love her too, she is the best mother that anyone could ever ask for, and tell my sister and Paul the same thing…" I whispered sadly.

I was slowly stopping my cries. My eyes were probably puffy and red. I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. "Just promise me, don't start a war with our family Dad, they may have betrayed me, but don't fight them. Don't do it for the world, do it for _me_." I couldn't neglect the deep resentment at my family.

Poseidon looked at me sadly and smiled weakly. His eyes looked dull and lifeless, knowing I was going for a long while. "I promise not to son—just remember, I love you too, and you are my best demigod son to date, you have never made me so proud in my immortal life."

I went forward and pulled him into a tight embrace once more. We stood there, no one making a noise but us.

"Thanks Dad, I love you. And I'll be back, I've always cheated death, haven't I?" I mustered my best grin (more like a grimace) at him, which made his eyes lighten up a bit and chuckle.

We separated, looking at each other. Poseidon became a giant again and went to his throne, eyes red.

I was about to speak again when the same magical binding force reappeared. I narrowed my eyes at the King of Olympus, who was smirking at me. I assumed he got sick of my endless talking. A bubbly feeling erupted in my chest, beating with my heart. I felt… furious.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at Athena. "Athena? Has the boy been disowned?"

Athena scrutinised me weirdly and nodded confidently. I stuck my tongue out at her in disrespect and I could see her body vibrate to stop herself from obliterating me. I chuckled in my mind.

"Well now, Perseus, you shall be thrown into Tartarus. Hades," Zeus asked.

Hades glared at Zeus, for being ordered, and snapped his fingers. A massive hole opened in the marble floor.

Wasn't there air below Olympus, because we were floating in the middle of the sky? I didn't question it.

The deep chasm seemed to pull in the very air I was breathing. The endless darkness looked terrifying, and I really didn't want to go there. Even with the illumination, I could only make out the red rocks within, earth dropping from the sides. The power it was radiating was enormous, but that was probably because it was a Primordial. I could feel the evil trying to barge into my sanity, but I wasn't a Big Three demigod for nothing.

I sent a final look at my ex-comrades and friends. They all averted my gaze, and looked away shamefully.

Zeus, as the idiot he was, forgot to remove his magical binding on my mouth. _Hopefully this fades away when I land, if I even survive._ "I am sorry to do such a thing, and lose a powerful asset; but you are a traitor at heart and all traitors must be punished," he said with an expressionless face. He pointed the Master Bolt at me.

This was way too dramatic for my taste. I smiled at Hades, Hestia and my dad one last time.

Poseidon smiled back, and Hades nodded in mutual respect, while Hestia mouthed a set of words.

' _Always have hope Perseus. I know you shall be back.'_

Those few words gave me reason to carry on living and go forward. And give reason for what I was about to do. I moved backwards near the hole.

The bolt now crackled with energy. The pressure was increasing and ozone filled the air.

I was now on the edge of the hole; his weapon was sizzling with raw energy.

I leapt off into the air, a piece of rock dropping into the chasm below.

I fell a metre, with Zeus's weapon now humming with power ready to be let loose.

Then I gave him the finger and smirked widely.

An arc of lightning was shot at me, speeding through the air. I was confused on how it went above me.

I took one last look at the shocked faces of everyone around me and amused faces of some. They didn't deserve any respect.

And then I was free-falling without any idea on how to survive through the portal. Images of my life flashed by, everything I ever cherished zipped through my mind.

The shock then settled, that I really was falling into hell and I felt myself freeze in realisation. I had been covering myself up with humour, to mask the pain. I should never have told them the truth. Kronos was right after all—they had stabbed me in the back—something I had thought impossible.

But right now I was falling into the endless darkness of Tartarus.

 _Just great._

 **[Linebreak]**

1… 2… 3… 4…

How long had it been since I jumped, like the idiot I am, into this place called Tartarus?

Minutes? Hours? Days? I couldn't really tell. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black all around. The only thing I felt was a pull towards the center. Almost as if something in Tartarus was wanting me.

It wasn't like when I was in the Underworld to retrieve the Zeus's Master Bolt. Which is where I almost got dragged off the edge of the Underworld trying to save Grover. The pull there was strong, and Kronos was pulling me towards it, since he was lying there like the rotten hunk of meat he is. _How is he even related to me? He is content in destroying the world and I'm content in saving it._

However, the compelling energy here was much more powerful, and was giving me the chills. I could feel the evil and hopelessness this place held.

The energy seemed to rip away my very soul. It was like gravity was pulling at me from every direction, except on a spiritual and mental level. I was breaking down.

Without my powers over mortality, I couldn't have held myself together. I was barely surviving the harsh conditions already.

I was still soaring to the chasm below, the air whistling in my ears. The further I fell, the hotter and damper the air became. The air thankfully was cool and not burning hot like I imagined. The atmosphere I was breaking through, was dark and foggy, it too thick to even see clearly.

I felt like I was plummeting down the throat of some dragon. _Isn't this place the embodiment of a Primordial?_ I snorted. _This is weird and gross; naming your domain after yourself and falling_ into _him—that sounds disgusting._ _I don't want to mess with him though since he was known as wicked, or any of the Primordials for a matter of fact. They are the parents of Titans and those guys were tough._

I blinked. I saw something. More like, I was beginning to see everything, a red tinge taking over the darkness. How long had it really been? I remember Annabeth teaching me about some old Greek poet called Hesiod, who speculated it took about nine days to fall down to Tartarus.

It didn't feel that it had been only nine days, I thought it had been an eternity.

Suddenly, I entered the atmosphere, and _Hades,_ would I rather live in Smelly Gabe's room for the rest of my life (obviously with him still frozen as a statue) than this place. The air became intolerably hot and the air smelt like rotten egg farts. I could barely think with the wind becoming a roar.

Now I had a better view, as I entered a vast cavern. I managed to tilt my head up and caught a glimpse of the roof of this place, and I was already so far away from it. I was supposed to be fearful of my height, but I felt _free._ I assumed it was because my dad's heritage collided with his brothers, and since it was gone, so was my phobia.

But it wasn't. I was supposed to be scared, afraid, shivering in fear because of this place just like when I was twelve. Though I didn't. I raced my mind, thinking of the god of fear.

 _Phobos._

I had fought the god, who was an arrogant son of Ares (obviously Ares's son with the traits he had), with Clarisse. My best guess is his domain is removing any fear I hold of well, pretty much anything as long as it wasn't too strong. I gazed around.

This place was huge, it looked like the whole island of Manhattan could be squashed into this place, but then it stretched even further on. Blood red clouds hung mysteriously in the air, blocking my view. I couldn't see much of the landscape, until after a moment.

When I zipped through the clouds, I got a clearer view of the place, I analysed everything I could. I did have to survive this fall after all. I soaked in all the details, any rivers, any buildings—I mean ruins with everything looking like Typhon got _really_ mad about some daddy issues. That would be pretty funny to watch, as long as I wasn't in his path.

The horrible stench invaded my nose and deterred me from concentrating. _Karma for insulting Hyperion about smells,_ I thought.

Hell, or Tartarus, consisted of mainly rocky black plains with jagged mountains and fiery chasms. I looked to the right, and there was volcanoes spewing out lava, and waterfalls of the blazing liquid dribbling down the edges.

It lived up to its name of a place of everlasting destruction. The fire was burning harshly, eating away at something I couldn't obviously see. The lava was trapping me unconsciously into a small box, surrounding the whole vicinity and bubbling ferociously. And the vast protruding peaks were deathly empty, but looked as if a step in the place was met with instant and painful death.

Off to the right, was where the ground dropped gradually into a patch of the abyss, and I couldn't see anything, even with the bright fire burning near it. It was just empty, and it didn't look inviting.

I looked down and what I saw made me cry on the inside. It was a river, a bright bubble colour rushing rapidly through the lands. It was pretty wide, and looked extremely hot. But the problem was I didn't have any chance of controlling it if Poseidon had disowned me, which also destroyed any powers I had from him.

I think I was going faster than terminal velocity, the speed everything free-falling eventually reaches. It was impossible for me to not be going faster than two hundred kilometres an hour right now. _I remember such useless and random—_

And that's when it started. The panic. What was I supposed to do? It looked hopeless, now that I looked back at it. Why was I even still living? I was miles above the air, descending to the ground into an inevitable death, with a river I didn't have a chance of controlling, at speeds a pegasus-

 _Blackjack!_ I remembered the loyal black pegasus, who by stayed by my side all this time. I wondered how he was doing at camp, and if he was being fed and also if he had knocked someone out when they neared him.

The was pushed aside when I realised how close I was to the surface. If my bad Math skills could estimate anything, it was that I was only miles before I touched the ground. And I had no plan.

 _I should let the world kill me, I have nothing left except for my closest family and even then, I have no chance of surviving this drop,_ I helplessly imagined.

 _No,_ I shot back at myself instantly. _I live to see another day, and to have hope that I_ will _survive and go back. To find something to do, somewhere to explore and to make use of the rest of my life. I can't lose it like this; Mom said life is too valuable to waste. I won't let Tartarus conquer me—I will conquer Tartarus._

Adrenaline raced through me.

I had to calm down though, so I took deep breaths. _What domains do you have Percy?_ I imagined every immortal I had ever defeated. _Fear… Mortality… War… Strength and endurance… and time and light!_

Those elements were the key to my survival. My mind went into overdrive, trying to devise a plan which I was pretty good at. If I positioned myself above the river; then I could manipulate time to slow down before I hit the deathly land. And then… desperation settled within me, gnawing at some sort of solution. I squeezed my eyes in concentration, trying to think of something.

 _So once I do that… all I have to do is… is... absorb the light the river was emitting—to energise myself—and then bam! I was full of energy, s-so I could make my endurance skyrocket and cushion myself with a shield of light_. It was flawless, if I had to say so myself. My situation had forced my mind to go on steroids, and now I had a headache. Though it wasn't the time to mull about it.

Only the fact that I had never done anything like this.

Now I was only a mile from the surface and everything looked so grim and dull. It was a colossal cave, stretching on for forever. I steeled my nerves and chanted that I could do this.

 _Could I?_

I drowned out the whispers and sounds of fire, ignored the harsh reality around me and focused on this very moment. It took every fibre of my being not to become the ash Zeus wanted me to be when I reached the bottom. I couldn't let the old sot have it his way. His very name brought forth a dark feeling in my chest, wanting to jump out and take control.

I was barrelling at speeds that Hermes would be jealous of. After a few seconds, I was now dropping close enough above the river. Approximately, I was now…

1000 metres away from the ground.

 _I can do this._

800 metres.

 _This isn't that difficult._

500 metres.

 _There is a slight chance of dying._

300 metres.

 _Maybe a high chance?_

200 metres.

 _Who am I kidding, I'm gonna' become a pancake._

100 metres.

 _Might as well die trying._

I poured everything I had into Kronos's domain of time. I could hear my blood pumping, my heart beating and muscles straining. Opening my eyes, I saw we were going a lot slower, but we were still falling a metre every second. I wondered if I landed in this time dilated area, would I survive? _Better to not take that chance._

I accepted every second and absorbed the light that kept on coming. I felt powerful, like I could flatten a whole city. It was the same sensation I received when I entered water, like I was eating hundreds of blue cookies; with my every bit of my body taking in refreshing amounts of energy. Like the light was powering my cells, like that photosynthesis thing.

I pushed my body to my limits. In the heat of the moment, my body made the energy pour into my endurance. With the leftover energy, I formed a dome of light which was being strengthened with every second and coated myself with it.

I felt like a star, as I was giving off large amounts of light.

I didn't know which river this was of the Underworld - the one that erased memories, or drowned you in misery, or even burned your soul to ashes, I only hoped it was the least painful one. This was my only chance of surviving, and I just prayed it was strong enough to withstand the river and crash.

I landed into the river and it swallowed me whole dragging me into its scorching depths. It instantly engulfed my vision with orange, red and yellow.

I had one second before the pain registered, the devastatingly hot heat scorching me.

I couldn't even think about it before I saw darkness.

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I wanted to say that Amics (my beta), did help me edit my story and pointed out many things (and thanks for that dude). Though he hasn't wrote a note since he is busy with his personal life, which I respect.**

 **I also replied to several of your reviews and I just want to write here about Aetemus's (who had a valid point).**

 **Percy may have significantly more powers and stronger ones, but he can't use them or control them. It was a spur of the moment he did what he could; he can't time freeze all of Olympus or even the gods, nor become light since it takes skill and energy. He just came back from his fight with Kronos. Not like any of us can be handed a bow and arrow and hit a bullseye, right? Same context.**

 **Otherwise, Percy is now falling to Tartarus. No, he is not going to get recruited by Chaos. I don't think I'll even put the guy in the story, unless necessary.**

 **What you guys'll expect will be… random haha. Trust me, it's not him becoming the 'most OP demigod in the universe', he'll be exploring not just Tartarus in hell… take a guess what that means.**

 **Well anyways people, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, follow and review any suggestions you have or ideas for the story. From an immortals powers you want him to have to some weapon he gets—I don't mind, and I will try my best to implement it if possible. I also reply to all reviews by a PM, by the way.**

 **Peace out, and y'all have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**B/N: If you hadn't realized, yesterday's chapter was an April fool's joke. But anyways here's Chapter 6. Comment what you want to see next. Stay tuned cause the next one's a blast! ;P**

 **[Start of the chapter]**

Darkness.

I groaned, my body not cooperating. _Where am I?_ I was too fatigued to move from the stunt I made before I fell unconscious.

I was hanging in midair. _Didn't I land in the river?_ My impact wouldn't have kept me afloat. The burning heat of the river should've definitely wiped me out. But I was in one piece.

I tried to move my leg but it jerked back. It wrapped in chains of some black metal. I grunted and shook my wrists but they were locked tight too. Right when I thought I was ok, I get shackled by some random stranger.

I was too weary to open my eyes so all I saw was the inside of my eyelids.

My muscles ached all over and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape these bonds any time soon. I let out all my energy the day before saving myself.

How did time even work in this place? I had heard rumours that one day down here could be millennia above and I didn't want to be that far into the future.

 _If_ I ever escaped this torture. This hell, was infested with monsters, half of them unseen to me with everything here against me—even the very land I saw.

But hey, that _was_ my job as Percy Jackson, to do the impossible.

Mustering some strength, I finally opened my eyes and looked at the dump I was in. It was better than the land outside, I guess. It was a dark room, forged of whatever rock Tartarus was made of.

The flames were barely alive to the right. I noticed a table in the corner, with a glass cup that should have exploded with the blazing liquid inside it. There was some food I think next to it too. To make up for the uselessness of the room, there was a hole on the other side, where I think I would probably take a.. _dump._

My heart clenched a bit in panic. Next to me on each side were various tools which I could only assume was to be used for torturing. Long rods, some knives, spiked items, different weapons like scythes, a branding iron, there were so many. _I'm too innocent for this!_

I wasn't going to get tortured, I couldn't go through the pain—my mind wouldn't be able to withstand the trauma that comes with it. I had been abused already and this would be no different, just more physicality to the pain.

 _All because of the gods,_ I thought bitterly. They had tossed me aside and didn't believe me, no matter how much I had pleaded, they ignored my deeds and loyalty to Olympus. They used me, and they played with my life. I wasn't going to allow that to happen again; because with these new powers, I would be powerful enough to forge my own path.

' _Power can corrupt even the best of us…'_

Kronos's final words rang within my mind and I shrugged it off. I wouldn't let it control me, I would control it. I'm stronger than Kronos, Zeus, I would not fall prey to power.

The only reason I was still breathing was my resolve for vengeance, this burning sensation in my heart and because my parents wanted me to carry on. My mom would have wanted me to carry on living—because she didn't raise me through her own hell for nothing; so I had to relish every second of my life, otherwise I would've embraced death already.

A loud bang in the distance pulled me out of my musings.

I squirmed effortlessly, trying to escape these bindings.

My throat was sore and I was damn thirsty for a sip of water, and my stomach was clenching for food. I couldn't even reach Riptide nor summon my scythe.

I glumly sank. Now I had to play the waiting game. I wondered who my captor was.

I was bitter for what the gods did and really angry. But I learnt that holding all that anger right now while in Tartarus would not help me at all. I had to find a way to get out first, and if not that, then a way to survive. I couldn't be irrational like the idiots on their thrones above, so I let my years of battle instincts create a plan within my mind. It wasn't the best.

I had to escape first by finding out my captor, and hope it wasn't a Titan. After that, well, I would just go to wherever looked best. Maybe the wall of darkness? _If it's even there,_ I snorted.

My ramblings were cut short again when the cell door (I never saw) opened. More light trickled in but it was still a dark red hue, obviously.

I saw a shadow walk into the room.

Then a tall, muscular man stood in the light. He had white hair but I could tell it was a shady blue too with his military cut, and his eyes looked blueish-white too. The mysterious man was clad in dark, inscribed armour, except for the helmet. On his chest was a single diamond blazing.

From his left side of the nose to the edge of his face was a scar. In his hand, he carried a double ended Greek spear which was longer than himself. The spear seemed to be releasing an aura of cold. Not as much as the guy himself though. The malice he radiated was colder than the North Pole.

What was funny though was they way he stared at me as he was trying to intimidate me with that pathetic glare.

I'm not going to lie though, his stare was as cold as a glacier, like Artemis's in a way though I didn't understand why.

I had no clue who this maniac was, but I knew he was probably the reason I was bound in chains. Probably another Titan.

Might as well ask.

"Wassup Titan dude," I yelled. "Why am I in these chains? Some information would be appreciated."

I could see a vein pop on his forehead. I grinned at the blue eyes glaring murderously at me—point one for me.

"I would keep that mouth shut, sea brat," he mused. "Or me and my brothers will have to extend our plans."

 _Plans? What plans?_ I rolled my eyes at this guy. Who did he think he was? Though I wasn't in any place to make demands myself, and sarcasm wouldn't really help too.

"Wait—wait—wait—hooold up. Who _are_ you? You don't look like any of the Titans I've fought," I asked confusedly.

"That's because I did not fight you Jackson," he shot back. "I am Koios, Titan of Farsighted, Intellect and Knowledge! You woul-"

"Blah, blah, blah," I interrupted. "I've already heard the 'mess with me, you die' bad guy speech so many times, I don't even keep count anymore dude." I smiled at the way his face reddened.

His face then morphed into a cruel smile. "Oh no," he smirked evilly. "We won't give you death, that is something you'll be begging for, you bastard."

I gulped at the obvious threat, I had never been tortured too much. However, my pain tolerance was supposed to have increased and I had my Achilles Heel—wait, did I? I still had enhanced reflexes and senses, though my skin wasn't invulnerable because I had received grazes.

So I was now vulnerable to physical harm but I still retained my passive abilities. That wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Yeah, good luck with that, the great Koios," I mocked.

He clenched his fist and stomped his foot. "You won't be speaking like that when we're done with you," he snarled, eyes blazing. "When my brothers arrive, we will decide what to-"

"I wonder whether the brat has awoken," a voice mused.

"The demigod must be awake, it's in his nature to be resilient," another replied.

"That is true, but I cannot wait to hear his terrified screams. I have been waiting for this moment ever since Poseidon sent me here," the final person chuckled.

Koios looked at me with a smile. "My brothers are about to arrive, you'll be _delighted_ to meet them."I think his definition of delighted and mine were totally different.

A moment later, the three Titans that were chatting like old friends, stood intimidatingly behind Koios. He chose to move to the side.

The first person made me want to laugh at him. He also wore black inscribed armour too with a helmet (which he now removed) shaped like a ram's head with horns on it. His black hair was swept to the left, not neatly,, and his eyes were cold blue.

The next person was Iapetus, and he was staring at me with anger in his eyes. His memory must have returned, but I had thought we were friends? I winced at the glare he was sending only because I thought of him as a friend.

'Bob', Titan of Mortality, Pain and Violent Death, was wearing the same dark armour, though it was a lighter shade. His silver hair glowed in the dark, and was combed neatly upwards to the right with a parting on the left. He looked so different when I fought him into the River Lethe, he now had a short boxed beard.

I immediately turned to the last person when his silver eyes pierced me.

The last person was Oceanus, the Titan of the Oceans, who I had seen fighting Poseidon. When his gaze caught me, he sneered and I rolled my eyes.

He was wearing a fiery red armour, with tints of black and glowing designs over his arms. His hair was green and reached his shoulder blades messily, as untameable as mine. _I guess the sea really is unpredictable._

He had a beard, but it wasn't huge; though his oceanic blue eyes stared at me like I was the source of all of his problems. What did I ever do to the dude?

"Koios, this will be an amazing time! Well done, brother," Krios clapped Koios on the back who grinning blindly and menacingly.

"I agree, this scum and his father has caused all of my problems," Oceanus added furiously, nearing me. "First with my family, then my throne, domain and now life?"

I spat at him in disgust and Iapetus was holding him back. "Brother, you will get your turn to play with him, he is only provoking you." He turned to me and glared.

I didn't cower even though I felt like crawling back into my heart. I gave a subtle tug and I could barely do anything. I was extremely hungry and thirsty. I tried to look through the exhaustion while they were having a happy reunion.

"Why is Jackson even in Tartarus? Surely, not even the gods have become so foolish as to throw him here?" Oceanus stroked his beard.

"I told you, he was falling from the ceiling and landed in the River Phlegethon. I don't understand his purposes here either," Koios recounted.

I couldn't even see a thing through the doorway, it was just a red landscape. I wonder if I was far from that river because whatever it was, it has kept me alive since I couldn't taste the weird sulphur in the air anymore.

"We should just ask him," Iapetus suggested. I heard them all hum in agreement and turn to me.

They walked near me and in front of the door. "Perseus, why are you here in Tartarus?"

I wasn't going to tell them. Why would I? They would use it to their advantage and as much as I hated them, I hated the Titans more. "Woah, rude. No, 'hey Percy, what's up' or 'how's it been?' Bob? It's been a while," I sarcastically said.

I heard Krios grind his teeth and Oceanus flare his nostrils, annoyed at me. Koios wanted to snap my neck while Iapetus was calmly retraining himself.

He ignored my comment and carried on, "Perseus, tell us why you are in the Pit?" He gestured to the cell and hellfire outside. "This is where the _evil_ beings and _monsters_ go, so why are _you_ here?"

I wasn't going to tell them, never. I decided to mess with him and gave a 'come here' motion. I pulled my tongue out at him when Iapetus got close and smiled at him.

He roared and backhanded me. I felt blood dribble from the corner of my mouth. I attempted another curl my lips when he smashed his fist into the wall next to me.

"Brother, should we begin breaking the boy?" Krio suggested.

"Yes, we shall," Iapetus pointed to Oceanus. "Will you join us?"

"I never preferred gore nor blood, but the brat's family has cost me everything," he snarled at me. I could see his eyes pulsing with rage in the dark.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Iapetus walked to the station of tools.

He brandished a steaming rod. "You know Perseus, I am the Titan of Pain—which means I know all of your weak spots and where it hurts most."

I grunted and tugged at the chains. I was weak and without any energy.

"Koios, feed him, we don't want him to starve," Iapetus barked. Koios scrambled to the food and brought it to me.

He put it in front of my mouth but I kept it shut. "Open your mouth, demigod," Koios warned.

"Nahhh," I drawled.

Oceanus and Krios were to the side, looking at different weapons when Koios wrenched my mouth open. _Rude._

He dribbled the river fire into my mouth which slipped into my throat. I choked and thrashed. The taste was awful, like petrol mixed with a bottle of spice. Then he put the most disgusting food into my mouth. It tasted like alcohol mixed with vegetables dipped in dirt.

I swallowed most of it and spat the rest back out. Koios was unmoving. I was breathing heavily, after being forced to eat more food.

Iapetus chuckled at his brother. "Seems you're in quite the mess, aren't you brother? Hahaha!"

Koios threw the contents to the side and grumbled incessantly, "I always get the worst jobs."

Then a burning sensation ripped at my skin, just under my shoulder on my pectoral. I wouldn't scream. Even though hurt a lot, it wasn't as much as I had expected, because I did have Iapetus's domains.

"Scream Perseus, let it out," Iapetus taunted. I wouldn't ever.

My vision blurred slightly. I was going to drop asleep then when a hand roughly grabbed my chin.

"You are not sleeping, you will stay here for eternity until you give us what you want," Oceanus sneered. I head butted him in the nose, cracking it.

Golden ichor leaked out and he bellowed, and punched me across the face.

 _Snap!_

My jaw had been dislocated and most likely broken.

"Haha, this one is a stubborn one. It'll be more fun to crack this nut," Krios was holding a thin dagger when he spoke.

"True, Krios. Oceanus, get yourself cleaned up, we need answers even if takes us millennia," Iapetus ordered.

The Titan of the Oceans stalked outside to probably find something to clean himself with. I smirked at how easy it was to rile up these Titans.

Krios stood to the left, Iapetus in the middle and Koios on the right with their desired weapon in hand. I blinked and swallowed, trying to comprehend the fact I was going to be tortured again.

I could tell this place was messing with my mind since I only realised I was only wearing shorts on minutes ago.

The Titan of Pain walked forward. "Come on Perseus, just answer our questions and you'll be _free."_

"Y'know," I panted. "You can shove that offer up your ass, you stupid Titan."

I shouldn't've said that because in the next second, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Blood slowly oozed out. I prayed to all deities above to help me, then remembering they were the ones to banish me here.

 _Ironic._

Koios was grinning in delight, Krios in sadism and Iapetus in humour. This was only the beginning.

And boy, was I in for a world of _pain._

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: As Amics said above, the previous chapter (which has now been deleted), was a joke and it was translated into a random language created by a program, so you were never going to crack it.**

 **I hope you all are not annoyed about that, and am sorry about the later chapter. I had a pounding headache and couldn't concentrate enough to proofread/post this so I rested.**

 **Anyway, what do you all think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Are you all enjoying it? What do you think will happen? Favourite, follow and review!**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell us how you defeated our youngest brother!" The Titan's voice cut through the air and came down with the whip. "Kronos would never fall to you, he is an immortal, older than your petty gods," Iapetus yelled while whipping me.

The three other Titans were absent, but had said they would be back soon.

Had it been weeks, months, years?

I didn't really know.

The Titan torturing me had said it had been several months but barely any days on the surface, but could he even be trusted?

I grunted when I got whipped again. I felt a red mark form on my left shoulder. Tears of pain forged in the corner of my eyes. I hadn't screamed too much yet, because I had poured most of my energy into my pain tolerance—Koios had stabbed me in my leg ten times when I didn't even make a sound, and still didn't.

I laughed at that memory when another crack resonated through the air and I groaned. I swayed, trying to stay awake. I had accepted any food they gave me, and gradually my energy was replenishing though they haven't noticed yet.

"Tell us," Iapetus roared. He wiped a hand across his forehead.

The dark black whip was being pulled back when I muttered weakly, "Wait." He raised an eyebrow, the snake-y rod in the air.

"Go on, speak," he motioned.

"You want to know how?" He nodded hesitantly, not believing I would tell him. Hades, no I wouldn't.

I leaned forward with a poker face, and he did too. "I beat Kronos because… FUCK YOU!" I laughed at his shocked face.

His face morphed into frustration when he threw the whip at me. It missed my head as I dodged it.

"Why do you not scream, Perseus? We have done everything to hurt you, yet you do not let out a sound?" Iapetus grabbed my hair forcefully and stared into my eyes.

When I looked into the former ruler of the Underworld's eyes, I saw deaths, violent deaths of people I loved. My mom, Paul, Annabeth and other friends. The darkness was trying to pull me into them but I couldn't slip now.

I now had the chance to escape. When he looked into my eyes, he stumbled backwards. My power over fears stunned him.

In that second, I did the transformation I had been training for the past few days when alone. I concentrated on the light and became one with it.

In a bright flash, I was now behind the Titan as I had turned into light, escaping the chains. The ability itself made me near exhaustion since it was difficult to do.

"What is this power!" He roared, shaking the room a bit. He summoned his weapon of power, the broom/spear and shot a bolt of energy at the chains. Everything exploded into dust there.

I didn't waste any time. I uncapped Riptide and slashed his head, letting it slide off. Golden ichor flew out but it happened so fast, that he disappeared into gold dust before he could scream.

I dropped next to the wall. I let Riptide clatter to the ground and panted tiredly. Now I had three more Titans to deal with, and they would be furious when they discovered I killed Iapetus. I didn't even have much energy to battle them.

I heaved deep breaths and thought of ways to escape but I couldn't think straight. Tartarus was easily screwing with my mind since I was tired.

A bright light was being emitted from in front of me. An orb of light was hovering in a silver colour. _Is this another of those orbs which grants me powers?_ I hesitantly leaned forward but my arm dropped halfway.

I was worn out. Although the orb made its way to me. I knew from experience trying to dodge the damn thing would be impossible. When it entered my chest, I gasped.

Gallons of power coursed through my veins and I sensed that I was extremely powerful, since I had already defeated 'Bob' before. I wonder where he goes or what even happens to him since I killed him in Tartarus, where you go when you die.

I didn't mull over it much, and focused on the empty ground. There was supposed to be his weapon there, his spear but I couldn't see it…

 _It must be in my pocket dimension where Kronos's scythe went…_ I thought. I was about to summon it when I heard some voices outsides. They must have been back.

I crawled next to the door. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Haha! I have a new method, I will make him fear his own domain," Oceanus smugly said. _Good luck with that, you'll be dead before you can try._

"I want to see this, the boy never screams no matter what, he is a nuisance. I just want to know some answers," Koios sighed.

I heard the hunk of metal being pushed outwards. I held my breath to get rid of any noise.

Light flooded the room and three people, covered in armour, strolled in. I wondered if they were evil and corrupt because of Tartarus's influence, they think of this place more of a home than anything.

I saw Oceanus and Koios enter first, followed by Kronos last. I waited for them to realise so they would be surprised.

"Same he- wait, Iapetus is not here?" Krios moved further into the room. Koios scrunched his face at the wreckage and moved towards it.

"Wait, stop Krios! The brat is hiding here somewh-" Koios found out, staring at the pile of rubble and dust.

"Boo!" I interrupted, swiftly uncapping Riptide in the process. Oceanus was the furthest away with Krios close so with a quick slash, I brought Riptide down from Krios's shoulder to his opposite hip. My accuracy was on point, going through gaps of his armour when he exploded into dust instantly. I shuddered, Iapetus's domain of violent death was taking effect.

Koios and Oceanus both had shocked expressions when two flashes of light occurred. When it dimmed down, they had their respective weapons summoned. Oceanus had a trident while Koios had his double ended spear from before.

I could feel the hatred and power exuding from them so I decided to end this quickly, if I could.

Oceanus immediately stabbed at me and I leapt backward. "You will pay for killing our brothers!"

I grinned at him and danced under Koios's slash. "Hmm, I don't _think so!"_ I swiped at Koios back and he sidestepped and tried to stab me, but I deflected it.

Straight after, Oceanus's trident head in my directions when I crouched down, and kicked his legs out from under him. I always knew Titans never knew how to fight without weapons, they were too reliant.

Oceanus fell to the side while Koios roared, and slashed faster. The cold his spear radiated made my teeth flatter but it didn't stop me. "You insolent demigod, how did you even escape those chains?" He spun his spear around in a vertical fashion, nicking my left arm but I barely felt a thing. "They were made of the metal found deepest in the earth, Sinful Titanium is one of its many names?!"

 _This guy is such a nerd!_ Oceanus groaned and was back up. It was a constant trade of slashes, feints and dodges. Eventually, Oceanus got frustrated and snapped his fingers.

A tentacle of water formed from nothing, darting towards me. Koios paused his attacks and I froze, confused on what to do when it clicked.

 _My domains,_ I thought. I slowed down time significantly, and their eyes grew wide when they sluggishly moved.

I didn't give them a chance to blink when I skewered Oceanus there the head. Ichor came out like a fountain, and his head was sitting on Riptide. Oceanus suddenly burst into shimmering dust.

Koios didn't stand a chance, frozen in time while my energy was draining. I charged at him and he dodged backwards and slowly moved his spear upwards. Then my sword penetrated his genitals and I pulled it upwards.

I sliced through him like butter, his eyes vengeful. His body split into two, falling on opposite sides. His heart hung out, liver dropped in two onto the floor and intestines flying in random directions. Blood pooled around the floor when it all disappeared into golden dust again.

The very scene made me want to puke, but I guess Iapetus was used to this because I didn't even feel any nausea.

I looked at Riptide and it was coated in golden dust, but some of the blood was left behind. I sighed to myself.

The chains I was locked within were blown to bits while the corner was stuffed in rubble. I had nowhere to go but outside and trek brought the most dangerous place in Greek mythology, where even Gods were afraid.

Hovering in the room were three more dazzling orbs of light, each with varying shades of colour. I shakily got up and leaned against the wall.

I didn't go unscathed against two Titans. My skills had eroded a bit from not even moving, and I had felt really stiff when even moving again. Two Titans, with millennia of training, would surpass me but it was just the condition I was that made me have a disadvantage.

Each sphere lined themselves up and whizzed into me.

A flash of light for every wave of power going into me. I could sense my muscles strengthening, bits of knowledge racing in my mind and skills increasing. I could feel my mortality slipping away, my blood now running with more ichor than blood. By how much? I wasn't sure at the time.

"Why did I do that stupid stunt of exchanging mortality…" I muttered to no one, but expecting an answer stupidly. I felt more divine, my stamina longer and just overall more powerful. _I wonder if I could assume a divine form like immortals too?_

The cuts on my body and grazed here and there were still leaking blood. I focused on my mortality, and imagined my body being healed. I shut my eyes.

When I opened them again, I let my jaw slack that it worked. The injuries on my body were all healed, and only left scars behind, if they were that deep.

I chuckled at the whole situation I was in.

Zeus was intending to kill me pretty quickly after some torture down here. And I had survived with more abilities.

The Titans wanted answers. And I didn't even give them any.

Tartarus was supposed to kill me. And now I was thriving in this hell.

 _Well I am for one to defy the impossible,_ I thought wryly.

I grabbedmy dirty, old shirt and exited the cell, that was not comfortable at all. I didn't know what to expect when I left it, though it wasn't what I saw.

The hopelessness of it all.

I stood on the fiery ground, gazing at the landscape. In the distance, magma flew out of volcanoes bigger than my apartment building. Waterfalls of lava rained down off the sides of the cavern. The ceilings was a dark red, with a flew clouds the colour of blood dotting it. Jagged rocks poked out of the ground with skeletons strewn around it.

The whole area looked desolate, empty of life. Though if you looked close enough, you could see the horrifying monsters scavenging for food, for life. I couldn't make out the details.

To the right was an endless path to nowhere, leading to an abyss of evil. A river, a dark grey gloomy one ran through that area.

To my left however, was a more _flat_ landscape. When I say flat, I mean less volcanoes which will entirely burn me to death on impact.

I narrowed my eyes. With my demigod eyesight, I spotted a huge structure. _Like a colosseum…_ there wasn't any life near it from what I could see. I mean not life, since we were all technically 'dead'.

I snickered at that, that now I was finally dead and I wasn't dead. I could tell people that I died and they would be confused.

The building to my left looked like a good place to go to. There may be some _thing_ there I could find, or even ask for help. _To be frank, I doubt anyone here would help me if I've killed most monsters,_ I bitterly thought, that now I had enmities with all monsters for saving the people I love who have now betrayed me.

I huffed at how I was alone in this place, though I still had Riptide, my trusty sword.

With one final look back, I started walking to my first destination for the beginning of my long journey.

 **[Linebreak]**

I rolled to the left and slashed upwards. An empousa dissolved into dust. I didn't think of it much when another barrelled towards me, sword in hand.

I stabbed her and then twisted my weapon around, pushing it behind me, letting it penetrate a dracaena. I didn't bother to get it again and instead charged at the horde of monsters.

I was less than a kilometre away from the colosseum. I didn't get much rest as I slayed any monsters in my way.

While I was lying down to have rest, a swarm of several monsters ambushed me. I couldn't use my powers since I was already drained from a previous onslaught where there were almost thousands. I took more naps because the passive abilities of my Achilles Curse remained so it was only necessary.

I pulled out a celestial bronze dagger, and pushed down on the snort of a hellhound. I stabbed it in the eye and then ducked, an arrow whizzing by.

I skewered another hellhound, then dodged a sword of an empousa and retaliated with a stab in the head of a dracaena.

I dodged, feinted and slashed everything around me. Riptide eventually returned and I was using the trusty blade to rip everything around me to shreds. My energy was depleting slowly.

"Hello Persssssy, it'sss been a long time, hasssn't it?" An empousa hissed out.

I swivelled around, and saw it was Kelli baring her pointy fangs in rage at me.

"Yeah," I yelled while kicking a hellhound away. "Not really the best time to have a casual chit chat!"

I jumped into the air and slammed into the ground forcefully with power, pushing a wave of monsters away. I wiped my sweat away and dived into action instantly.

I didn't hear Kelli again for a moment when all the monsters stopped fighting me and stood there.

A gap formed in between and out came Kelli. "Iss now a better time?" She mocked.

I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't get mocked so easily. "Yeah it is, last time wasn't because ya' know… _you got killed."_ I chuckled at her irritated face.

"You won't be laughing when we ssskewer you," Kelli waved her dagger at the legion of varying creatures. "Do you think you can beat thisss many monsters? Even a demigod of the big three will fall to sssubmission to Tartarusss, and _die."_

Wearily, I took note of the amount of monsters I was going to fight. My energy levels were low, I wasn't in the best condition to fight and my powers wouldn't help at all, only serving to make me exhausted even more.

I didn't want to say it, but I didn't stand a chance. _Not against these many monsters._ I slowly spun around, wary of any surprise attacks that could happen.

I knew Riptide, no matter how loyal, would not give me the best advantage in this situation. I had been practising Kronos's scythe during my travel here and I was a demon when using it, except for the spear. I still hadn't mastered that weapon.

I capped my sword and put my dagger away.

"Are you giving up," Kelli asked. "Because I will feassst upon your blood anyway, demigod."

The hellhound several meters away from me bared there fangs, it's red eyes glowing darkly.

I shook my head and smirked, ready for the thrill of my life. "No, I'm not that stupid unlike _someone._ I'm just going to give myself a better chance at surviving."

Kelli was definitely vexed on what I meant and instinctively ordered the horde to rush me.

"Kill the demigod!"

I opened my palm and focused on my scythe, the weapon for time. I imagined the cold it emanated and darkness it radiated. The black pole and deathly silver blade.

I clenched my first. In my grip was the scythe every being in the mythological world feared, yet here I was, holding it like I owned it.

Which I did.

A wave of power lashed out, sending a gust of debris outwards. Monsters all around me were pushed back from the forces, the energy pulsing from the blade I was holding.

Kelli paled. "H-how do you hold it?! That is Kronosss'sss sssymbol of power!" Her voice came out weakly, the scythe gleaming in the darkness, her arms quivering in fear.

I smiled at her evilly. "Well… why would I tell you?"

I slammed the butt of the weapon into the round, shaking the area around me. Every entity was silent around me, shuffling silently.

I could see most of them restraining themselves and growling at me, jaws snapping.

"Why aren't you attacking me? I'm not invincible with the scythe," I asked, tilting my head curiously. I may have a symbol of power but I was still weary from the days of walking here.

"We don't attack you demigod, because we pledged loyalty to the ssscythe; anyone wielding it, is our massster," Kelli snarled. I could hear the distaste in her voice.

I grinned at her, "So I can tell you what to do? And if you don't, you will be, well, obliterated or something?" She grudgingly nodded.

I then snickered at the hateful faces of the monsters around me and then started laughing. "This is hilarious, Kelli!"

"Shut up!" She shouted. The hellhounds around her barked in agreement.

"No, I _command_ you to not attack me, nor for any other monster here to either," I ordered.

Resentfully, the stances of the dracaena, empousai and various monsters relaxed. They weren't as tense as before, and were calmer. _But they definitely still want to rip my throats out and feast on it for dinner…_

I opened my mouth to speak again when the ground I stood on began to rumble. I was immune to it because I had a passive power over earthquakes still, though everything around me struggled to stand.

Behind me was a dormant volcano in the distance, humming with stored energy. Lava slowly bubbled out, with chunks of rock being flung out at speeds faster than my treadmill. Hermes would be jealous.

The earthquake became more violent, causing everything around me to lose their grips and fall.

I let my scythe dissolve and cupped my hands, "Run to the colosseum or whatever it is! Try and survive!" As much as they were monsters, they were my subjects and so therefore my responsibility.

Like the nymphs that follow my ex-father, they as one started sprinting in one direction.

The colosseum. The grand structure, built of red and ashen grey rocks. I didn't understand how it was standing but it _was_ rock from Tartarus.

 _This shit just makes me scrap all the physics I learnt in school._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: So how was that for a chapter? Did you all enjoy it or not? We're getting closer and I bet y'all are wondering what the colosseum and you probably might know.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, but expect monthly updates because I'm handling 3 stories and I'm getting a bit busier. And also, my beta Amics, isn't my beta, because he has been busy and unresponsive unfortunately but thanks to him for the chapters he did help out with.**

 **Review, favourite and follow people! I would appreciate any comments on my story.**

 **Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_BOOM!_

Steaming rock smashed into the ground feet away and I was propelled away from the very force. I heard the final howls and screeches of monsters, as they got pummelled by the mass of stone.

I jadedly got up. I covered my face with an arm, trying to block out any dust.

 _This is what I get for testing my power and practically draining myself,_ I thought annoyed. Gassy clouds swept through the vicinity and I barely blocked out all of the particles.

 _BASH!_

I heard another ball of magma collide into another set of monsters, the sound of their bodies squelching and being crushed freaking me out slightly.

Ready to pass out, I jogged to the safe haven in this hell. I wasn't in the best shape to really escape. I had lots of bruises and cuts, with blood gushing out but most were now clotted.

I progressed closer to the building. It wasn't too far, less than a kilometre which was short for Tartarus distance.

Around me, dracanae slithered behind me, empousai and hellhounds running for their lives. _I guess they don't want to die again, Hades, this place really is terrifying._

Lava was being hurled around me, the screams of many monsters being drowned out by the sound of more fire.

I panted heavily, now charging in a full-on sprint. Golden dust was being blown around me, and if someone saw me, they would think I rolled around in glitter _(which I've done)._

The hellhound in front of me dropped, rolling without control. Should I save him?

I was about to jump over when I kneeled next to the dog.

It's red eyes were losing life, dimming since shards of glass was what made up the ground here. It looked so much like Mrs O'Leary.

 _Mrs O'Leary._

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to reminisce about my loyal hellhound. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't carry it since we would both die and I didn't have the strength. I couldn't heal it since my mortality powers only healed those that held a glimpse of mortal essence.

I glanced at the pleading eyes of the hellhound, wishing me, as its master, would save it. I didn't let him think before I stabbed it the heart, watching it explode into dust.

It flew away, joining the tons of gold floating throughout the air. I may be ruthless and kill, but I murdered an innocent hellhound when it wanted to live.

I didn't dwell on it. Within seconds, I saw I was nearing the base. More than half of the legion of monsters were still here though. Not unscathed.

 _BUMP!_

I flew into the air. I brought my hands up to cushion my fall. Roughly, I crashed into the floor full of sharp stuff.

The sleeves of my clothes were torn, along with my trousers. A huge hole was ripped from my chest while the whole forearm was ripped off, my skin now bare.

Thankfully, it didn't cost me much damage because of my endurance though it still slightly hurt. Why would burning hot shards of glass _not_ hurt? I pushed myself up and looked around.

I was less than a hundred metres or so away. Most of the monsters were either annihilated behind me or now entering the unwelcoming structure.

Craters were all around me, lakes of fire steaming into the air within the centres. Smoke billowed to the ceiling of the cavern, casting a massive shadow over us.

I coughed. I could resist the poisonous gas of Tartarus but I was still mortal and I think this extra sulphur got rid of anything to breathe.

I zoned out the cries around me and stared at my destination. I leapt over a skeleton, ducked under a flying weapon and around a pool of lava.

I was becoming weary. I sprinted faster. Faster than I ever could. But I knew I would collapse of exhaustion soon. My body ached all over, and sweat stuck to my forehead.

Before I knew it, I barged into a door. Mustering my remaining strength, I slammed it open and dropped to the ground. I panted like a dog, with my tongue out and all. I shut my eyes and let myself calm down.

The ground here felt nicer than the glass shards outside, and it felt cooler. _That's a plus, something better than the scorching heat trying to burn at my skin outside…_

I was about to fall asleep from the drainage of energy until water was splashed onto me.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, lifting my head up to see who it was. It may have rejuvenated me but it was freezing cold. It didn't help looking either since the 'person' was just a body of black, or well, darkness.

I blinked.

 _Who in the name of Hades is this dude?_

"Get up demigod," a voice came from the black.

I deadpanned at the thing. "If you had an _actual_ body and _face,_ that would be great," I sassed back.

The embodiment of only darkness stomped its foot into the ground, making the place rumble. "You should be grateful I let a mortal into here! Show me some respect while you are here!" It roared. The waves of power it let off was stronger than anything I had ever seen, even Gaea's and she was a _Primordial._

I clumsily got up. If this guy owned the safe haven, I had better not piss him off.

 _Yet._

I finally noticed the surroundings. I was in a pretty large room, with many monsters scuttering around. It seemed as homey as you could get with some chairs, tables and other furniture. I could see Kelli barking commands to some monsters that were wounded.

I took a quick peek behind and the doors were being guarded by two monsters in dark armour like the Titans wore. The door itself had a huge hand imprint on it, the intricate designs slightly tarnished.

In front though was the humanoid body of man consisting of shadows, shadows, and well, shadows.

Behind him was a tall hallway leading into another set of doors with doors lining the corridor. It seemed like a decent place to chill in, for monsters of course; everything here was still dark and red. The bricks and rock lining the world around me were similar to the floor and ores of Tartarus but looked like they were modified.

"Hmm… how about nah? Though I will say this is a damn sweet place," I remarked to the dude. My eyes rested on where his eyes would be.

"You truly are as infuriating as they say," the being irritably said.

Without even commanding it, his body started to transform. He started to become something human. His shadowy form, dissipated and was replaced by flesh. His hands formed first, spreading to his chest and going downwards to his feet. It finally formed formed his head too.

They had finely polished smart black shoes, with a matching black pair of trousers. He had a white shirt under a striped black blazer with white cuffs and a black tie. _This guy is so obsessed with the colour black, he is worse than a goth._

His hands were pale, but his face caught my attention; with his short trim on the side but longer pitch black hair combed backwards on top. His irises were a creepy black, like they sucked in the low light around us.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked. I had no clue who this immortal was.

The being glared at me like I was a fly annoyingly buzzing around him. "Yes, you should, you stupid demigod," he snarled. The air rippled with his fury. I shouldn't be prodding super-powerful immortals in the side again and again. _But it's so much fuuun,_ my mind shot back.

"Then enlighten me, _oh wise one,_ " I sarcastically replied.

The area around me was deathly silent, I guess I was pretty foolish to speak like that to someone who owns the place _and_ is leagues above me in power. That was only because I hadn't trained my abilities to the max.

He put his hands behind his back and stared at me. His dark eyes penetrated my own. Then a smile graced his lips, not a sadistic one nor a happy one - one that just about promised pain.

He then spread his arms wide. "I am EREBUS!" He bellowed, shaking the room with his loud voice. "The embodiment and Primordial god of darkness!"

He pointed at me. "And you, Perseus Jackson, have entered _my_ arena in Tartarus!"

 **[Linebreak]**

I was currently cuffed in a cell. I assumed this place would be at least somewhat hospitable but the minute he introduced himself, he had me locked up in this dull room.

I groaned and dropped on my back onto the wooden bed. _Like c'mon… this is almost as bad as my old cell. Except this one has a bed, if you can call it that and no torturing._

My musing was cut short when a thud resonated through the room.

"Lord Erebus demands your presence," a deep voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second." I hopped off the bed, feeling stronger than ever. Sleep does a number of things to you, one of them giving back all your strength magically. But that was what made sleep great.

The cyclops stared at me with its on eye menacingly. I trotted calmly next to the door. He pushed the butt of his spear into my side and forced me in the direction of the Primordial of darkness.

We finally found a black door. _Black again?!_

The dracaena guarding opened the door for us. When we got inside, Erebus was in his _black_ chair, facing away from us like any cliché. I huffed.

The room itself was fancy; there were spoils of war, weapons, oak desk, plush chair - basically, a high-end office. Erebus spun around and began to speak.

"Are you a goth?" I questioned, staring at everything that was the colour of a shadow. "No offence either, just wondering because you have so much black…"

The cyclops had long exited the room and shut the door.

Erebus slammed his fist into the desk,"Silence!" He shouted. "You may be insolent but this area is _my_ domain and I can do whatever I wish to you." The evil glint in his eyes confirmed that he wasn't bluffing.

I put my hands up with my cuffs still on. "Okay, Erebus," I began. "Whatever."

The Primordial was still quite calm, though his face was becoming a tomato and it looked cool on a guy that was as white as an albino.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up. "I have decided what to do with you," Erebus mused. "I will send you into the arena."

I rolled my eyes. "Oooh, I'm scared," I mocked. "It's only an arena, not like I have I haven't fought monsters before. What makes this so special?"

His lips curled up darkly. "In my arena, you do not get breaks. Neither do you survive; you fight to the death."

"No way, what's the point then? There's no point if I'll die anyway," I retorted, trying to cross my arms.

"For entertainment. It's been millennia since I have seen a spawn of the gods take part in my battles. It would be great fun to watch them perish, their will and life finishing slowly overtime." He clenched his fist to show his point.

"And what if I-"

"Try and escape the arena? That will _never_ happen, Perseus Jackson. It would be best to remember that. I am a Primordial, and what are you? A descendant way down the family line," he made me feel minuscule. "I am the darkness, and I have a wall of it surrounding this arena while the volcanoes are erupting."

I gulped in nervousness. _I guess I'm really lucky this guy hasn't blasted me to pieces, seems better than the gods so far._

"Wait, how do you know my name? I never even introduced myself," I stared at him.

He sighed, "I am everywhere since I am darkness. I may be banished here but that does not mean I cannot leave to the surface" he stood up. "I also have relatives like my wife, Nyx up in the sky or daughter, Hemera to tell me the ongoings if needs be." I recognised the Primordials of day and night's names.

So this guy pretty much knew everything? So why doesn't he know about my powers?

He clasped his hands. "We need to-"

"My Lord, may-" a voice said monotonously before it was cut off.

Erebus had a hand outstretched, a tendril of darkness extended from it. It had pierced the cyclops in the eye and he burst into dust. He turned to me and smirked.

 _Okay...this guy is_ definitely _dangerous._

"Let's get going, shall we?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

We left the room, Erebus leading me. I saw the dracaena quivering in fear from what happened to her ally.

This coliseum wasn't the most beautiful. He hallways were all lined with doors and had a huge set at the end, with the actual corridor made of red rocks.

Finally, I heard cheering. Roaring. Chanting. Praises.

Erebus smiled at me mysteriously and pushed the doors open. When we walked through, I was met with the actual colosseum.

We were high up, situated where the 'Emperors' would be. I walked to the stone banister. All around me were monsters of all kinds: dracaena, the Minotaur, the Sphinx, empousai, cyclops, Kampê and even an immortal that was radiating a lot of power.

In the sky was the gloomy and red haziness with a square of darkness around us. All I could hear were shouts from the monsters and cheers.

I gazed down and saw a fight in the middle of the arena; another immortal was slicing up monsters left, right and centre. He looked like the god of battle. _But way more fearsome than the god of war,_ I snorted.

Another monster burst to dust, an empousa stabbed too early and was decapitated then the cyclops was too slow and sliced to bits. The stuff scattered the arena.

When all of the monsters were gone, the cheers only raised in intensity. I couldn't really see what the immortal looked like other than his black hair. He was definitely panting for air, since he leaned on the wall for support.

Erebus strolled past me and literally walked off the balcony. I was confused on why he just did that when I saw the darkness solidifying under his feet. He casually walked above the arena and level with the highest monsters and coughed. That somehow drew everyone's attention, their eyes staring at him.

The Primordial's eyes were closed as he smiled to himself. He moved around the platform of darkness, an ominous silence taking over the place. Was he going to say something?

Then he opened his eyes; a cruel glint in them. _It can't be that bad, going into the arena, right?_ It was deathly silent, as they waited for their master to do something.

"I…" Erebus began. "...have found a demigod which you all will be happy with." Murmurs spread through the arena.

"Silence!" He bellowed. "Let me continue." He calmly fixed his tie. Were all Primordials bipolar?

I was holding my breath to see what would happen.

Thankfully, no one had noticed me since Erebus's aura overpowered mine by miles so it was distinct.

"As I was saying, the demigod I have found is one who will participate in the battles of the arena, and one who is _very_ special," Erebus said.

Quiet mutters were heard when they promptly died out as he opened his mouth to retort. "This demigod is the _one and only,_ Perseus Jackson!" Roars were let out over my name. "Yes, yes! The most powerful demigod ever, the one who you all despise!" Snarls erupted all over.

I sweatdropped at the reaction. Everywhere I looked, glared were sent my way, looks of hatred and expressions of fury. Was I that hated among monsters?

Erebus grinned at me and started waving his hands wildly, causing the screams to become louder. _I am definitely dead, this is just the best welcome I've ever had,_ I sarcastically thought.

After a moment, he put his palm in the air. Somehow, the sounds died like a wave going further and further, taking the sound with it.

He silently walked even higher, now floating in the centre of the arena. The shadows were still keeping him suspended in the air.

"Would you like to watch the demigod fight to his death?"

A deafening cheer exploded from the crowd and once again, with a hand, the entire arena became silent.

I peeked behind me and saw the snarling guards next to the set of doors. Tartarus formed the very arena, and structures of shadows were all over the place. The colosseum was still filled with the vengeful monsters.

I saw the corner of Erebus's mouth tilt upwards. _What's he thinking?_

"Then it shall be," he finished.

 _Oh,_ I gulped.

This time I was sure I had lost my hearing, because this was louder than when Mt. Saint Helens blew up. All I heard were angry and furious shouts and agreements in the form of shrieks and screams.

Thankfully, I could still keep my eyes open. The Primordial of darkness turned around and smiled evilly.

"Jump in," he ordered me.

I took a step back, and shook my head. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, you say?" He grinned. "Then I will do it myself, demigod."

I sensed something coming towards me but I was too slow to dodge it. A tendril of black wrapped around me and instantly flung me down the balcony.

Laughs erupted around me at my situation. The air whistled past me while I tried to reposition my body before I became Percy pancake on the ground.

The rocky floor of the arena was reaching me, coming closer and closer. I had now fell through a protective barrier in the shape of a dome. _Probably to stop the contestants from escaping,_ I imagined.

Then I panicked. I had no idea what to do and that made my body do everything I needed to do. My body suddenly halted within the middle of the air.

And I couldn't believe what was happening.

 _I am flying._

Only a few metres above the ground, but I was still hovering and the monsters gazing at me were shocked into silence. Even I didn't know I could fly. It must've been an ability from one of the Titans I had slain.

In the next second bough, I felt myself wavering. It was taking a strain on my energy. I crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily after a moment.

I heard a nearby monster chortle at my weakness. My face was stuck to the cold surface of Tartarus. I heard a voice book out, "Perseus, you do know how the arena works for you?" _Was I that special?_ "There are no rules, there are no limitations—all you must do is fight, fight and fight. Fight to the death."

I sensed him walking back onto the balcony when he piped up again, "I shall allow breaks between days."

I sighed in relief. I had a chance of surviving the monsters and with the timeouts, would give me enough energy and time to escape this hellhole, in a hellhole.

"Bring out the first monster! Make it harder by the day!"

I heard murmurings from the crowd of monsters, probably wondering what monster I would get first.

With a huff, I pushed myself up. I heard a teaching and groaning from the gates I saw when I first got here. The specially ironed doors were opening up for my first monster. My hands brimmed with anticipation.

And when I saw it, I couldn't believe it.

 _This motherfucking beef-head is fighting me?!_ I internally shouted. The Minotaur stood there, his axe grasped in his hands. He had both of his horns, and the same underwear from last time. His muscles covered by thick brown hair pulsed with energy because of his home. A puff of air escaped his nose. Then he bellowed.

He bowed his head down, put his legs back and kicked; then he roared monstrously. He started charging towards me. I stood there defiantly.

This only served to make the monster angrier and he huffed loudly. I waited till the last second before making my move. I sailed over him. Somehow, I grabbed his horns in midair and with a jerk, ripped them off cleanly.

I landed on the ground behind the bull when I felt a huge body collapse into the ground behind me. The Minotaur was on his back, body weirdly still and grunting.

I didn't know how I had done it. _Isn't he momentum or something supposed to make my arms rip off instead?_

I left it to one of the domains I had achieved but didn't know who. Everyone in the arena was silent as the monster exploded into a shower of golden dust. I stood there anxious for what was their reaction.

I heard a hearty laugh from the balcony in the sky.

"He truly is the most powerful demigod of all time! Bring forth the other monsters, more, more," he ordered. "This is very entertaining."

Erebus was still there watching over and I wouldn't have a chance of if escaping if a Primordial was taking guard.

My only option was to train in the arena until I could escape at the right moment. The doors suddenly made another creaking sound. I waited for the next hellish monsters.

I saw a variety of basic monsters from hellhounds to empousai snarling. _I guess I'm on everyone's list of people to kill—and probably at the top,_ I mused.

I grinned for some odd reason, and brought out my trusty pen. I uncapped it and out sprung the bronze blade. The smiling reflection wanting some exhilaration was staring back at me.

I raised my sword up into the air, the audience waiting for something to happen when I said the dumbest thing ever.

"Come and get some, bitches!"

 **[End of the chapter]**

 **A/N: What's up people? Been awhile huh? I don't have any excuses or reasons except that I've got tests coming up and well, I've been busy with other things but mainly a lazy human being. I'm sorry but not much I can do about my broken update schedule anymore. Sometimes I want to write and sometimes my PS4 looks more enticing so yeah, whatever.**

 **To those who read my PJO/Pokémon crossover, something happened with my document so I haven't got that ready and I really can't be bothered to think of it all again so that'll be a while.**

 **By the way, I have a PJO/Borderlands (TFTBL) crossover which I wrote in some quiet time and I'd appreciate it if any of you could hop over there and drop a review to see if it is worth continuing. The game was amazing on a whole other level and I wanted to create a piece of fanfiction out of it.**

 **I've responded to all reviews and I took in everything you all said, especially SpencerDorman who has had great ideas which I'm placing in the story so thanks a lot man.**

 **Again, review, favourite and follow this story so I can gradually improve it and fix whatever is needed.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
